because love is unpredictable
by Airata Amadisa
Summary: tidak ada yang tau kapan dan pada siapa peri cinta mengarahkan panah asmaranya. bahkan pada seseorang yang mungkin tidak kita duga. karena cinta memang tak terduga. kisah cinta yang terjadi pada sekelompok sahabat. bad summary. Femnaru! SasuFemNaru, GaaIno, SaiSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, SikaTema
1. Chapter 1

hai minna, saya author baru yang enggak tau malu mempublish fanfic pertama saya yang semoga masih layak baca

cerita ini_ pure_ dari hasil imajinasi author, kalo ada kesamaan itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan

okey, langsung aja, enggak perlu banyak basa basi

really..really hope you like it

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Ketenangan pagi di KIHS (Konoha International High School) terusik dengan datangnya tiga buah mobil Ferrari Enzo yang mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Murid-murid di sekolah terbaik se-Konoha ini mulai riuh. Berbagai sorakan yang didominasi oleh murid perempuan itu mulai menggema menyambut kedatangan idola sekolah mereka. Selang beberapa waktu beberapa pemuda tampak keluar dari ketiga mobil yang sudah berjajar rapi di parkiran.

Dua orang pemuda keluar dari mobil Ferrari Enzo berwarna biru donker. Mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sai. Saudara kembar yang mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama, dingin dan acuh. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan salah satu murid jenius yang pernah memenangkan Olympiade Fisika se-Jepang. Sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek membuatnya mendapat julukan _the cool prince_ dari para fansgirlsnya. Uchiha Sai mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi Sai mempunyai kulit yang lebih pucat dan rambut yang lurus serta senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sai mempunyai keahlian melukis. Lukisannya bahkan banyak yang dilelang dengan harga tinggi.

Dari mobil Ferrari Enzo berwarna cokelat keluar dua sosok pemuda yang tak kalah tampan. Hyuga Neji, sang ketua OSIS dengan rambut panjang yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya dan Nara Shikamaru yang tak lain adalah wakilnya yang terkenal malas namun mempunyai IQ diatas 200. Disusul Dua orang lainnya keluar dari mobil Ferrari Enzo bewarna merah _Maroon_. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _"Ai"_ bernama Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda tampan dengan mata emerald yang merupakan siswa yang unggul dalam bidang Sains keluar bersama pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba, kapten basket putra KIHS dan satu-satunya pemuda yang paling banyak bicara di antara mereka.

Keenam siswa_ pentholan_ KIHS itu mulai berjalan beriringan melewati koridor yang dipenuhi siswa perempuan disisi kanan kirinya. Siswi-siswi sekolah itu pun semakin berteriak gaduh. Teriakan histeris dari _fansgirls_ mereka ini sudah menjadi sarapan setiap hari warga KIHS. Keenamnya hanya memasang wajah _stoic_ dan mendengus bosan dengan tingkah laku _fansgirls_ nya yang kadang diluar nalar itu. Mereka menelusuri koridor kelas dengan terus diikuti tatapan kagum dan terpesona warga KIHS menuju kelas mereka kelas XI A.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa mereka sebegitu tergila-gilanya dengan senpai-senpai itu sampai rela menghabiskan suaranya hanya untuk meneriaki idola mereka yang bahkan tak digubris sama sekali." Ujar gadis berambut pirang yang dikepang dua dan berkacamata tebal ketika para idola sekolah itu melewati depan kelasnya.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kita semua tau mereka itu populer, tampan, kaya dan berprestasi. Siapa yang tak tergila-gila dengan mereka. Benar kan Ino?" Sahut gadis cantik bersurai merah muda sambil meyenggol gadis pirang pucat dengan model _ponytail_ di sebelahnya. Ino–gadis yang ditanya, hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Apa itu berarti kau juga tergila-gila dengan mereka, Sakura?" Tanya naruto pada gadis bermahkota sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu.

"Aku akui mereka memang mengagumkan. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku termasuk dalam FG mereka dan tergila-gila sampai kehilangan kewarasanku seperti gadis-gadis yang tengah berteriak itu."

"Kau menganggap mereka tidak waras, Sakura? Kalau sampai mereka mendengarnya, kau bisa dijadikan santapan mereka." Canda Ino.

"Yah, mungkin. Kalian lihat sendiri kan, mereka bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada monster." Sakura bergidik membuat kedua sahabatnya terkikik.

Tidak beberapa lama, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelas mereka. Naruto, Ino dan Sakura telah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing di kelas XB. Kakashi–Sensei , wali kelas mereka telah masuk ke kelas. Guru berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya itu mulai mengabsen muridnya dan dilanjutkan dengan memberikan pelajaran matematika.

*******/*******

"Sakura, Ino. kalian ingat Sara-_sama_?" Tanya naruko pada kedua sahabatnya saat mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat.

"Iya, aku ingat. Orang tua kandung Dae-_chan_ kan?" tambah Ino.

"Hm, kemarin aku ke pergi ke panti dan bertemu Sara-_sama_ disana. Dia bilang Dae-chan akan tinggal di London bersamanya dan keluarga barunya sekaligus mencari pengobatan yang baik untuk Dae-_chan_."

"_Souka_? Kapan rencana mereka akan pergi?"

"Mereka sudah pergi sejak tadi malam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemui Dae-chan sebelum dia pergi. Aku pasti akan merindukannya."

"Bukan hanya kamu, Naru-_chan_. Tapi kita semua. Walaupun kamu belum lama mengenal Dae-_chan_ tapi aku sudah menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri. Bagaimanapun aku salut padanya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun ini dia sudah harus menanggung sakit yang parah." Sahut sakura.

"Sakura benar. Kita semua pasti merindukannya." Tambah Ino.

"Oh, ya. Lihat ini. Sara-_sama_ memberikan ini. Dia bilang ini dari Daesuki." Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya.

"Ini gambar kita berempat. Anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi rasanya aku harus protes dengan warna rambutku yang tidak sesuai. Kenapa dia mewarnai rambutku terlalu gelap." Sakura tersenyum kecil mengomentari gambar yang ada pada kertas yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Dia memberikan gambar ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya karena telah menjadi temannya selama ini. _Hufh_, rasanya terlalu berat jika harus berpisah dengannya. Gambar ini akan aku simpan baik-baik sebagai kenang-kenangan darinya." Ujar Naruto sedih sampai tanpa sengaja kertas yang dipegangnya terlepas dan kabur terbawa angin.

"_kyaa_.. kertasnya.." Naruto buru-buru mengejar kertasnya. Kertas itu terus kabur dan terus terbang sampai ditepi lapangan, hingga menabrak dada bidang seorang siswa yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura di tepi lapangan bersama teman-temannya yang tengah duduk dibangku yang ada disana.

"Maaf _senpai_, itu kertas miliku." Ujar naruto ketika seseorang mengamati kertasnya.

Orang itu mengamati gambar yang ada ditangannya kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yang menggambarnya? ini kekanak-kanakan sekali." Ucap Sai, orang yang 'menemukan' kertas naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Memangnya itu apa, Sai?" Kiba yang sedang duduk tepat disebelah tempat Sai berdiri merampas kertas dari tangan Sai. "bwahaaahahaha… apa ini.. hey, nona. Bukankah kau itu sudah SMA, kenapa kau masih seperti anak kecil saja. Lihat teman-teman, ini seperti lukisan anak umur lima tahun saja." Kiba menunjukkan kertas ditangannya pada teman-temannya yang memang sedang berkumpul disana.

"_Tch_, bodoh." Desis Sasuke. Gaara dan Neji hanya memilih diam dan memasang wajah _stoic_ andalan mereka. "Kau berasal dari zaman mana sih? Penampilanmu kuno sekali." Kiba memperhatikan penampilan naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Rambut dikepang dua, kacamata tebal, seragam rapi yang agak kebesaran. Benar-benar seperti anak err – culun.

"Maaf _senpai_, bisakah kau langsung kembalikan saja kertas milikku itu?" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kalo aku tidak mau mengembalikannya bagaimana?" sahut Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Kembalikan saja kertasnya agar dia segera pergi dari sini. Dia mungkin hanya mencoba mencari perhatian pada kita. _Mendokusai_" Kini Shikamaru angkat bicara kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya, membuat Naruto mendecih.

"_Tch_, omong kosong apa ini. Benar-benar konyol. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, **Tuan-tuan**. Pertama, jangan terlalu mudah menarik kesimpulan. Menganggap bodoh hanya karena melihat lukisan anak barusia lima tahun. Kedua, aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mencari perhatian kalian. Asal kalian tau, aku ini bukan bagian dari _fansgirl_ kalian. Dan yang ketiga, berhentilah untuk memandang rendah orang lain. Sikap kalian yang angkuh itu sungguh menyebalkan." Naruto segera merampas kertas yang ada di tangan Kiba kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka dengan kesal. Keenam tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruko. Mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu dari gadis di depan mereka yang dianggap kuper karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam ketika mereka mengejeknya.

*******/*******

"Seperti perkiraanku, mereka memang menyebalkan. Lebih baik memang tidak berurusan dengan mereka." Ucap Tenten ketika Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini sedang berada di kantin. Tenten, gadis keturunan cina dengan rambut yang dicepol dua ini merupakan sahabat Naruto, Ino dan Sakura sejak SD. Namun, saat SMP mereka tidak satu sekolah dan di SMA ini mereka bertemu lagi walaupun Tenten tidak sekelas dengan mereka.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat betul apa yang pernah dilakukan Gaara-_senpai_ pada ino-_chan_" sahut sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Ino?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Sudahlah, _forehead_. Lupakan. Jangan ingatkan tentang hal itu lagi. Aku sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya." Ino berusaha tersenyum. Hati Ino mencelos setiap kali mengingat sikap Gaara padanya dulu. Ino memegang seragam dibagian dadanya. Merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Maaf, _pig_. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud– "

"Tidak apa-apa, _forehead_."

"Sudah hampir bel masuk. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini bukankah kelas Kabuto-_sensei_. Aku tidak mau kita dihukum karena terlambat masuk. Ayo.." Naruto mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"Apa kau perlu kami antar ke kelas, Tenten." Sahut Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Jadi kalian duluan saja."

"Ya sudah kalo begitu. _Jaa nee_." Ucap ketiga gadis itu.

TBC

bener-bener deh, minta maaf kalo fic ini jauh dari kata bagus dan terlalu dekat dengan kata gaje, tapi walau bagaimanapun, author memang bukan manusia sempurna.. jadi mohon dengan sangat kelapangan dadanya untuk memberikan reviewyang membangun :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Minna.. terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Aira enggak nyangka bakal dapat respon positif..

maaf Aira belum sempat membalas review yang telah diberikan, tapi Aira bener-bener terimakasih.. Arigatou.. :D

di sini nama yang digunakan Naruto, kemarin-kemarin masih bingung mau pake nama apa makanya kadang ada selipan nama Naruko..

Author bener-bener minta maaf atas typo yang bertaburan dimana-mana..

okeym cukup segini aja cuap-cuapnya..

ini chapter 2 sudah update, silakan dinikmati.. *plaak*

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 2

Naruto menelusuri koridor dengan buru-buru. Sekolah sudah tampak sepi karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi hampir satu jam yang lalu. Tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_ yang memintanya membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan membuatnya harus pulang terlambat. Ini adalah hukuman untuk Naruto yang lupa membawa PR matematikanya – lagi. Naruto memang gadis yang ceroboh. Bukan hal yang baru kalau dia lagi-lagi lupa membawa PR nya padahal sudah mati-matian dia kerjakan semalaman.

Dengan setengah berlari, Naruto menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua tempat perpustakaan berada dengan lantai satu. Saat menginjak anak tangga ketiga terakhir mendadak Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan –

Brukk..! Naruto sukses mendarat di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Jatuh terjerambab dengan kedua siku dan lutut yang menopang badannya. Naruto mengaduh. Beberapa pasang kaki yang hendak melintasi koridor, menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati Naruto tersungkur di depan mereka.

"Kau baru saja melakukan akrobat, _he_? Berusaha mencari perhatian lagi?" suara baritone menarik perhatian Naruto untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Kiba sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kalian lagi. Menyebalkan." gumam Naruto ketika mengetahui orang-orang yang di depannya sambil berusaha bangun dari tempatnya jatuh. Ia hendak berdiri namun dirasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Ia pun hanya duduk di lantai. Berusaha menutupi rasa nyeri yang mendera.

"Kenapa masih duduk disitu? Kau berharap kami akan menolongmu?" ujar Sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan nada meremehkan. Yah, yang berdiri di depan Naruto saat ini adalah Sasuke _cs_ minus Neji dan Shikamaru yang sedang melakukan rapat OSIS.

"_Arghh_, bisakah kalian diam. Omongan kalian itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku ini bukan _fansgirl_ kalian. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kalian. Jadi sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian" Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan di depannya itu tapi dengan kondisi kakinya yang terkilir membuatnya susah walau hanya sekedar untuk berdiri.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut sekolah yang bisa dijangkau, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Hoho..sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya. Senyumannya merekah ketika mendapati Ino, sahabatnya baru saja keluar dari ruang klub _ikebana_-ketrampilan merangkai bunga.

Naruto berteriak memanggil Ino dan tidak lama kemudian Ino setengah berlari menghampiri Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika dilihatnya Naruto dan Sasuke _cs_ disana. Tanpa sengaja, aquamarine-nya bersirobok dengan emerald di depannya. Buru-buru Ino membuang muka dan beralih pada Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino sambil jongkok menyamakan kedudukannya dengan Naruto yang masih pada posisinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tadi saat menuruni tangga, aku kurang hati-hati dan terjatuh." Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja ceroboh _sih_, Naruto. Lihat, lututmu berdarah dan kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa. Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu. Ayo ke UKS. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tersirat kekhawatiran dari wajah Ino.

Naruto menggeleng. "sepertinya kakiku kananku terkilir."

"Kalo begitu kita perlu mencari bantuan."

"Biar aku yang membantunya." Seseorang menginterupsi. Wajah Ino memucat ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Gaara. Naruto dan Kiba tampak terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sai walaupun dapat mereka tutupi dengan wajah datar andalan Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara-_senpai_. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, Gaara membopongnya ala _bridal style_ dan segera beranjak ke UKS diikuti Ino yang hanya membisu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Gaara, _sih_? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mau menolong si gadis kuno itu." Tanya Kiba pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Mungkin karena si Yamanaka." Sai beragumen.

"Heh, apa maksudnya?" Kiba semakin dibuat bingung.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera menemui Neji dan Shikamaru." Sai memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak. Kiba mengedikkan bahu dan segera menyusul mereka.

*******/******

Malam sudah semakin dini, tapi Ino masih saja terjaga. Usahanya untuk mendatangkan kantuk dengan memejamkan mata pun gagal dilakukannya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada kejadian tadi siang. Untuk pertama kali ia bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya sejak terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka setahun yang lalu saat kelulusan SMP.

Walaupun sudah tiga bulan menjadi siswi KIHS, Ino selalu berusaha menghindar untuk bertatap muka dengan Gaara. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat sorot mata _jade_ pemuda berambut merah itu terhadapnya. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan dan kebencian. Tatapan yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa tercabik. Namun, hari ini, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya. Dia tidak lagi melihat kebencian dikedua _emerald_ pemuda itu. Bahkan tatapannya ketika di UKS tadi siang, saat tanpa sengaja ia menangkap basah pemuda itu sedang mengamatinya. Sorot mata itu penuh kelembutan seolah tersirat penyesalan yang dalam. "Mungkinkah – ah, Ino jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lebih baik aku tidur." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Buru-buru ia menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

******/******

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kantin KHS kini sudah dipenuhi dengan lautan siswa yang sudah tidak sabar mengisi perut mereka yang mulai meminta jatah. Ditambah dengan teriakan histeris siswi-siswinya karena mendapati Sasuke cs yang ternyata menghabiskan istirahat mereka di tempat yang sama membuat suasana kantin semakin ricuh. Sasuke cs telah mengisi meja paling ujung dekat jendela yang jauh dari pusat kerumunan. Siswi-siswi yang bisa mendapatkan bangku dekat dengan mereka merasa sangat bahagia, membuat yang lain menatap dengan tatapan iri.

"_Hufh_, menyebalkan. Kenapa kita harus menghabiskan istirahat disini sih." Keluh Sai pada yang lain.

"Teriakan mereka itu membuat gendhang telingaku serasa ingin pecah." Gaara menimpali.

"Kalo bukan karena kau, Kiba, aku tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di tempat yang jauh dari kata tenang ini." Sahut Neji.

"_Mendokusai_, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." protes Shikamaru

"Hn." Kata itu yang hanya keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kalo bukan karena perutku yang sudah kelewat lapar. Aku pun enggan untuk kesini. Lagi pula, Neji. Lihatlah disana. Bukankah kau selalu ingin mengawasi _imotou_-mu tersayang?" Ujar kiba sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah mengantri di depan kasir kantin.

Neji memicingkan matanya mengikuti arah pandang Kiba. Kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Sejak kapan adiknya itu ikut mengantri disana. Setahu Neji, Hinata – nama gadis itu, selalu membawa bento ke sekolah sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengantri seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Hei, Neji. Apakah _imotou_-mu itu masih melarangmu untuk mendekatinya di sekolah?" Gaara angkat bicara.

"_Hn_, begitulah. Dan itu membuatku sulit untuk mengawasinya."

"Sudahlah, Neji. Hinata itu sudah besar. Kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu padanya." Sai menimpali.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalo sifat penakutnya itu masih ia pertahankan. Ia bahkan tidak berani menolak teman-temannya yang seenaknya memintanya menggantikan tugas piketnya." Neji menampakkan sifat _sister complex_nya. Dia memang terlalu sayang pada kedua adik perempuannya dan tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kedua adiknya. Permintaan Hinata untuk menjauhinya saat di sekolah pun sempat membuatnya frustasi. Awalnya, dia bersikeras menolak permintaan Hinata untuk menutupi hubungan mereka saat di sekolah. Hinata tidak mau hidup dalam bayang-bayang kakaknya yang memang sudah populer sejak dulu. Dia tidak mau mempunyai teman yang hanya memanfaatkannya untuk bisa dekat dengan sang kakak. Memang sejak dulu, setiap kali ada yang mengajak Hinata berteman, mereka hanya ingin mendekati Neji. Awalnya Hinata biasa saja, namun semakin lama dia merasa jengah. Dan saat masuk SMA, Hinata mengajukan permintaan konyol itu agar bisa mendapat teman yang memang tulus ingin berteman dengannya. Dan dengan berat hati, Neji pun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Mengenai masalah nama marga mereka yang sama, Hinata berbohong dengan mengatakan Neji adalah sepupu jauh nya yang bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Menurut Neji, ini benar-benar kelewatan.

Neji masih terus mengawasi gerak gerik Hinata. Sepasang mata lavendernya terus mengikuti langkah Hinata yang saat ini tengah membawa nampan dengan segelas jus dan semangkuk ramen. Dilihatnya Hinata yang tampak kewalahan menerobos kerumunan orang disana. Dan ketika dia hampir berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu, seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan

Pranggg…! Suasana kantin dengan sekejap menjadi sepi. Semua penghuni kantin menatap ke arah Hinata. Nampan yang dibawa Hinata kini telah berpindah ke lantai dengan keadaan berserakan menumpahkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Mendadak tubuh Hinata gemetar. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah karena kemeja seragamnya tidak sengaja terkena tumpahan jus yang tadi Hinata bawa.

"Kau,.. beraninya kau mengotori seragamku. Apa kau tidak punya mata, heh?" bentak Tayuya, gadis yang seragamnya terkena tumpahan jus.

"_go-gomen, s-se-npai.._" ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Beginikah caramu meminta maaf. Kau bahkan tak menatapku." Teriak Tayuya sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Matanya yang penuh emosi menatap tepat manik mata Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi cairan bening dipelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah Tayuya, kau beri saja pelajaran pada gadis bodoh ini agar dia tidak berani macam-macam padamu." Ucap Yugao yang merupakan salah satu teman Tayuya.

'Siram saja dia dengan jus sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Tayuya." Timpal, Haku, temannya yang lain.

"Benar juga kalian. Gadis bodoh ini memang perlu kita beri pelajaran agar dia tidak lagi ceroboh." Tayuya menyeringai. membuat Hinata semakin mengeratkan kedua kepalannya pada ujung rok sekolahnya, merasa takut.

Neji yang sudah geram dengan sikap perempuan itu hendak memberi pelajaran, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Ingat, apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Kau tak perlu mencampuri urusannya." Gumam Sasuke yang membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya. Dilihatnya Tayuya sudah bersiap untuk membalas perbuatan Hinata. Di tangannya kini sudah ada segelas jus berwarna merah.

Braakk..! Seseorang menggebrak meja, membuat semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Tak Jauh dari tempat Neji berada, seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar. Dilepasnya _earphone_ yang sedari terpasang ditelinganya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menghampiri pusat keributan dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Hinata. Tangannya seketika menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang bergetar hebat, seolah berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi ketakutannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah si empu tangan. Entah mengapa ada sedikit kelegaan mendapati Tenten, teman sebangkunya yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya, kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukankah temanku ini sudah minta maaf padamu, _Senpai_?" Tenten berucap datar.

"_Tch_, Apa menurutmu dengan minta maaf seragamku bisa kembali bersih, Hah?"

"Kalo begitu, berikan seragam kotormu itu dan kami akan membersihkannya."

"Kau pikir semudah itu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Tayuya sarkatis.

"Bukankah memang ini masalah yang mudah. Temanku hanya tidak sengaja mengotori bajumu dan kami akan bertanggung jawab dengan membersihkannya. Bukankah dengan begitu masalah selesai?" Tenten masih menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasa dipermalukan dengan kejadian ini. Dia mengotori bajuku di depan umum. Sudah sepantasnya aku membalas perbuatannya."

"Kalo begitu lakukan saja kalo kau memang ingin berurusan denganku."

"Kau mengancamku, _heh_? Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu. Kau bahkan tidak tau sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Aku bisa saja memberimu pelajaran."

"Silakan saja. Tapi jika kau berani macam-macam pada temanku, aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Kata Tenten dingin. Matanya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Tenten memang merupakan salah satu anggota klub _tae kwon do_. Bahkan dia sudah memegang sabuk hitam. Selain _tae kwon do_, dia juga menguasai karate dan judo. Jadi, kehebatannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Siapa gadis itu? Dia keren sekali. " Desis Kiba yang hanya didengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kurasa kali ini kau benar-benar tak perlu mengkhawatirkan adikmu lagi." Bisik Sai pada Neji yang sama sekali tak menggubris omongannya. Konsentrasinya masih terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya.

Tayuya yang merasa emosi dengan ucapan Tenten segera mengarahkan minuman yang ia bawa ke arah Tenten. Namun, dengan sigap Tenten mencengkeram tangan Tayuya dan mengarahkannya ke arah kedua temannya. Yugao dan Haku menjerit mendapati seragam mereka basah, Tenten menepis kasar tangan Tayuya sehingga membuat gadis itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Hinata yang berada di sebelah Tenten terkejut. Beberapa detik Tenten tak bergeming dari posisinya. Matanya menatap Tayuya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Tampak kemarahan dikedua matanya. Begitupun dengan Tayuya. Tayuya kembali mendekati Tenten dan melayangkan tangannya berusaha untuk menampar Tenten. Tapi lagi-lagi Tenten berhasil menangkisnya.

"Kau…" Tenten mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak memberi tamparan pada Tayuya.

"Tenten, hentikan.." Teriak seseorang saat tangan Tenten hampir mengenai pipi Tayuya. Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara. Ino dan Sakura, sudah berdiri di dekat pintu Kantin. Sai, Kiba dan Neji mengkerutkan dahinya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan Gaara hanya menunjukkan tampang _stoic_ nya. Sepertinya akan semakin menarik, pikir mereka.

Ino dan Sakura segera menghampiri sahabat mereka. Sakura memeluk bahu Hinata yang tampak bergetar karena semakin takut. Sedangkan Ino berusaha menjauhkan Tenten dari Tayuya.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Harusnya kau biarkan aku menamparnya." Tenten berteriak penuh emosi.

"Aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah." Dipandangnya intens bola mata Tenten yang merah karena emosi. Ino mencoba menenangkan Tenten. Ia tahu betul Tenten akan kehilangan kendali ketika dia marah. Ino hanya tidak ingin Tenten mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolah karena telah membuat siswanya babak belur. Tenten mendengus, dia sudah bisa meredam amarahnya. Yah, semarah apapun keadaan Tenten, Ino selalu bisa meredakannya. Entah kenapa, melihat tatapan Ino yang melembut itu membuat emosinya meredam. Menguapkan semua amarah yang siap diledakkan. Tenten hanya mematung. Yah, tatapan Ino selalu membuat sahabat-sahabatnya takluk. Entah apa yang tersirat disana. Yang pasti, tatapan itu seolah mengalirkan ketenangan.

"hohoho.. jadi kau ini pawang gadis jadi-jadian itu. Hebat sekali kau, hanya dengan sekali ucap kau langsung bisa menjinakkannya." Lagi-lagi Tayuya mencoba memancing amarah. Tenten hendak mengeluarkan umpatannya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Ino.

"_Senpai_, sebaiknya jaga omonganmu dan segeralah angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Kau pastinya tak ingin berurusan dengan pihak sekolah bukan?"Ujar Ino pada Tayuya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas-jelas temanmu yang mau menamparku."

"Itu karena kau yang memulai. Bukankah kau juga melakukan yang sama. Lagipula, kau sudah membuat keributan di sini dan bisa kupastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman dari sekolah."

"Aku tidak akan memulai keributan kalo temanmu yang bodoh itu tidak mengotori seragamku."

"Apapun alasanmu, tetap saja kau telah membuat keributan. Selain itu, kau juga sudah berkata kasar pada temanku. Bahkan semua siswa disini tau dan mereka bisa kujadikan saksi. Jadi, kau masih ingin tetap disini?"

Tayuya mendengus sebal, "Lihat saja nanti. aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian" Kemudian dia dan kedua temannya segera meninggalkan kantin.

Tenten beranjak menuju meja kantin yang tadi ditempatinya diikuti Ino dan Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata terbeliak ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Neji yang berada di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat Tenten. Ia buru-buru menundukkan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mata neji masih saja mengawasinya.

"Tenten, A-ari-ga-tou.." ucap Hinata.

"Tak masalah. Sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu. Apalagi kau teman sebangkuku."

"Jadi, Kau teman sebangku Tenten?" Sela Sakura. "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruna Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

"_Watashi wa Hinata desu."_

"_Hmm_, Hinata. Nama yang indah. Kenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino." Gadis berkuncir kuda di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Ha-ji-me-mashite, Haruna-san, Yamanaka-san_." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hina-chan. Kau cukup memanggilku Sakura dan memanggilnya Ino-chan." Sakura menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang diikuti anggukan oleh Ino.

"Ha'i. sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Okey, mulai sekarang kau adalah teman kami. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan pada kami." Ujar Ino bersemangat. Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum mengiyakan. Di dalam hati, hinata berteriak kegirangan. Akhirnya, ia bisa menemukan teman tanpa harus dibayangi kepopuleran _oniisan_-nya. Neji yang diam-diam mencuri dengar obrolan mereka menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

TBC

akhirnya.. chapter 2 selesai.. tapi, disini author enggak nampilin naruto sama sekali.. mungkin chapter depan bakal dominan ke naruto..

gimana? mengecewakan kah? yah, setidaknya author sudah berusaha.. jadi review nya. pliissss.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hai..hai..hai.. berjumpa lagi dengan author yang tidak tau malu ini..

dengan PD nya masih saja melanjutkan fanfic ini.. berharap masih ada yang mau baca..

terima kasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang memberi support pada author buat nglanjutin ini fanfic.. hiks *terharu*

itu saja cuap-cuap dari author, silakan langsung saja chapter selanjutnya..

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 3

"Chouji, kenapa Ino dan Sakura lama sekali, _sih_. Tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku." Ucap Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chouji. Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam kelas bersama Chouji. Hanya ada beberapa temannya disana yang memang sengaja menghabiskan istirahat mereka di kelas.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh. Kalau saja kau tidak melukai kakimu pasti saat ini kau sudah ada di kantin bersama mereka." Ujar Chouji sambil menggigit keripik kentangnya.

"Ini kecelakaan, Chouji. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang mau melukai dirinya sendiri."

"Buktinya kau melakukannya."

"Jadi kau menganggapku bodoh?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Naruto memukul lemah lengan besar Chouji karena kesal.

"Shino, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Naruto pada teman sekelasnya yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"Tidak. aku sibuk" jawabnya singkat sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Naruto.

"_Tch_. paling kau sibuk dengan koleksi seranggamu itu."

"Kau sudah tau, jadi tidak perlu kuperjelas kan."

"Kau sama saja menyebalkan seperti Chouji." Naruto mendengus kesal. Shino membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Naruto dan kembali berkutat pada kesibukannya membuat Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Shino merupakan salah satu teman kelas yang baik dan peduli padanya. Namun, kepeduliannya terhadap insecta mampu menggeser kepeduliannya terhadap apapun, termasuk terhadapnya.

"Narutoo, kami dataanngg.." Sakura berteriak masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sakura." Wajah Naruto cemberut menampakkan rasa kesal.

"Apa kau merindukan kami, Naru?"

"Kalian benar-benar tega meninggalkanku sendiri." Naruto mulai bersungut.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Naru. Ada aku disini. Apa badanku kurang besar untuk bisa kau lihat?" ujar Chouji sewot.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Chouji. Aku tau aku tidak benar-benar sendiri. Ada kau dan keripik kentangmu yang setia berada disisiku. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa sendiri tanpa sahabat-sahabat berisikku ini." Ucap Naruto berlebihan.

"_Well_, sekarang mereka sudah disini maka bersenang-senanglah." Ucap chouji asal. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum Chouji kembali ke bangkunya.

"Oh iya, Naru-_chan_. Kenalkan. Ini Hinata, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi teman kita."

"_Watashi wa Naruto desu. Yoroshiku"_ ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"_Watashi wa Hinata desu." _Balas Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naru? Ino sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin. Masih terasa sakit kah?" Tenten menginterupsi.

"Masih sedikit nyeri untuk berjalan. Tapi sudah lebih baik."

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Naru. Ini sudah kesekian kali kau melukai dirimu."

"Iya, aku tau, Ino. Aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi. kau tidak perlu khawatir" Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Oh iya, pekan ini, bukankah jadwal kita menginap di rumahmu, Naru-_chan_? Bagaimana kalau kita buat perayaan untuk menyambut kedatangan teman baru kita yang satu ini?"

"Kau benar, Sakura. Bagaimana, Hinata? Apakah kau bisa menginap di rumahku akhir pekan ini? Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami. Akan selalu ada acara menginap di akhir pekan. Pekan ini adalah giliran di tempatku. Apa kau mau?" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, aku harus minta ijin _otousan dan nii-san _ku terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah. Besok kau harus memberi kami jawaban." Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Untuk kedua kali dalam sehari ini Hinata merasa bahagia. Sepertinya hari-hari kedepannya di sekolah akan semakin menyenangkan. Hinata benar-benar berharap dia bisa berteman baik dengan keempat teman barunya itu.

*******/******

Di beranda belakang sebuah mansion milik keluarga Sabaku, seorang gadis tengah asyik dengan sebuah novel ditangannya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada novel sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang kini tengah bersandar di kusen pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam mansion dengan beranda. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada. Seseorang itu berdehem, memecah konsentrasi sang gadis, membuatnya beralih ke sumber suara.

"Shika, Kau mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau disitu?" ujar sang gadis.

"Terlalu menarikkah buku di tanganmu itu sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku?" Shikamaru, orang itu, angkat bicara. Gadis itu hanya memutar bosan bola matanya sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendekat ke arah gadis yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat sang gadis. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Temari?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku masih harus berusaha keras, Shika." Jawab Temari, nama gadis itu. Tepatnya, Sabaku no Temari. Kakak perempuan Gaara yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Gaara.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" Suara Shikamaru terdengar lembut. Mata yang selalu terpejam karena sifat pemalasnya itu kini tampak terfokus pada gadis di depannya.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu menggeleng. "Menyerah hanya akan membuatku terpuruk, Shika. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tampak menyedihkan." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu terus berceloteh dengan kata andalan '_mendokusai_'-mu itu." Lanjut Temari sambil menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"_Tch_. _Mendokusai_. Kau itu memang selalu merepotkanku." Canda Shikamaru.

"Salahmu sendiri yang hampir setiap hari datang menemuiku. Apa kau sangat terpesona padaku sampai tidak bisa sebentar saja tidak bertemu denganku, _hm_?" Goda gadis berkuncir empat itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, nona _Mendokusai_. Aku kesini karena urusanku dengan _otouto_-mu."

"Lantas kenapa sekarang kau malah disini bersamaku? Harusnya kau menemui Gaara." Gadis itu mencibir.

"Dia sedang siap-siap di kamarnya. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya aku menemuimu sambil menunggunya selesai."

"_Yah_, terserah katamu sajalah, Shika." Sahut Temari sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Temari. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Berkumpul dengan yang lain." Temari mengangguk paham dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

Tak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mendadak keadaan menjadi hening. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai memejamkan mata. Berbeda dengan Temari yang menerawangkan pandangannya pada taman bonsai di depannya.

"Shika." Ucap Temari lirih.

"Hm.."

"_Arigatou_"

"_mendokusai_" Jawab Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali. Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

******/******

Naruto kesal setengah mati karena Uzumaki Karin, kakak perempuannya tiba-tiba saja mengganggu tidur siangnya dan membuatnya terpaksa harus berada di sini, Konoha _Town Square_. Mall terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Penampilan Naruto sangat berbeda dengan saat di sekolah. Naruto memakai _jumpsuit_ selutut motif bunga sakura yang dipadankan dengan blazer hitam yang panjangnya hanya sampai siku serta sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya diikat dengan tidak rapi. Hanya satu yang masih sama, kacamata tebalnya.

"Karin-_nee_, untuk apa kau membawaku sampai kesini. Kenapa tidak mengajak Sui-_nii_ saja, _sih._"

"_Ne_, Naruto. Sui-kun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di sekolah. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengajakmu. Bukankah kau juga senang tiap kali kuajak jalan. Aku hanya perlu membeli kado ulang tahun untuk sahabatku, Shion." Sahut gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tapi kali ini waktunya tidak tepat. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ jalan-jalan dan kau seenaknya menyeretku kesini. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengepang rambutku." Gerutu Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naru-_chan_. Rambut kepangmu itu hanya akan menampilkan sisi _nerd-_mu. Harusnya kau lepas sekalian kacamata besarmu karena kau benar-benar cantik tanpa dua hal itu."

"Terserah katamu saja. Aku lapar. Kau harus menraktirku setelah ini, _nee-chan_."

"Tenang saja. Setelah kita dapatkan kadonya, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kalo begitu, kita harus bergegas." Karin menarik tangan Naruto memasuki salah satu toko aksesoris.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka memasuki satu per satu toko yang ada, akhirnya mereka memperoleh barang yang diinginkan. Sebuah bola kaca dengan miniatur menara Eiffel yang dipenuhi salju di dalamnya. Karin sengaja memilih menara Eiffel karena Shion sangat mendambakan untuk bisa kuliah di Perancis.

Karin dan Naruto masuk ke salah satu _food court_ yang ada disana. Naruto pergi ke toilet dan meminta Karin untuk mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu. Karin sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Dirinya terperanjat ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Mencari tempat duduk, nona?" Karin menoleh ke sumber suara. Kedua matanya membulat, terkejut dengan adanya sosok di depannya.

"Sai?" ucap Karin setengah berteriak. Pemuda itu hanya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya kemeja di sudut ruangan. Karin mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Tampak beberapa pemuda duduk di sofa yang membentuk huruf U dengan meja di tengahnya. Senyumnya terkembang. "Tentu." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Sai.

"Hai, Karin. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Kiba yang duduk bersama Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hai. Senang bertemu kalian kembali. Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pemuda di depannya.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Ujar Neji yang duduk bersama Shikamaru.

Sai mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sisi sofa yang diduduki Neji dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Karin memilih untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan Kiba, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karin?" kini Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara.

"Hanya mencari sesuatu untuk teman."

"Kau tidak bersama Suigetsu?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Tidak. Aku bersama adikku."

"Lalu dimana adikmu?" sahut Kiba.

"Sedang ke toilet. Ah, itu dia. Naru-_chan_." Panggil Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang baru saja keluar toilet. Naruto bergegas menghampiri tempat Karin. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang-orang yang duduk bersama Karin. Karin memanggilnya untuk kedua kali, membuatnya mau tak mau menghampiri kakak perempuannya yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Perkenalkan. Ini adikku. Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Karin ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau.. si gadis kuno itu?" ujar Kiba terkejut sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Naruto. Gaara dan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan _Iphone_ mereka masing-masing pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Hanya Neji dan Sai yang tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Iya, ini aku. Jangan katakan lagi kalau aku berusaha mencari perhatian pada kalian. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kakakku mengenal kalian."

"Jadi kau adik kandung Karin?" sahut Neji

"Tunggu, kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" Karin menginterupsi.

"Bisakah kalian mempersilakan aku duduk. Berdiri di depan kalian dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi membuatku seperti tersangka yang sedang diinterograsi."

"_Ah, Gomen_, Naru. Duduklah." Karin menggeser tempat duduknya, meminta Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Karin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka. Hanya sekedar tau kalau mereka itu _senpai-senpai-_ku di sekolah" jawab Naruto acuh.

"Oh iya, aku bahkan tidak ingat kalo kalian satu sekolah."

"_Nee-chan_, sudahkah kau memesankan pesananku?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Oh_,_ gomen_, Naru. Aku lupa. Kalau begitu _nee-chan_ pesankan sebentar. Kau tunggu disini. Apakah kalian ada yang ingin memesan sesuatu?" Karin beralih pada keenam pemuda di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu untuk melepas dahaga. Ayo, Karin. Kutemani memesan makanan." Ujar Sai seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Keduanya pun segera beranjak menuju antrian di _counter_ yang menampilkan _display_ makanan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau ini ternyata adalah adik Karin." Ucap Kiba yang masih menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan Kiba.

"Dari penampilan saja, kalian sangat berbeda. Karin itu modis, tapi penampilanmu cenderung kuno. Bahkan warna rambut kalian sangatlah berbeda jauh." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hubungan darah itu tidak bisa dilihat hanya dari penampilan, _senpai_. Bahkan kita tahu, setiap orang mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, sekalipun kami bersaudara, selera kami tidak harus sama kan? Dan untuk masalah rambut kami, Itu karena dia cenderung mewarisi gen ibuku yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama, sedangkan aku lebih mirip dengan ayahku." Naruto akhirnya angkat suara.

"Penampilanmu hari ini sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Kau bahkan tidak mengepang rambutmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat penampilanmu tanpa seragam. Dan menurutku kau tidak seperti gadis kuno yang sering diucapkan Kiba padamu." Neji ikut bicara.

"_Senpai_ berkata seolah-olah sudah sering melihatku. Padahal baru seminggu ini kita bertemu. Jadi wajar saja kalau ini kali pertama _senpai_ melihatku tidak mengenakan seragam."

"Tapi kenapa kau berpenampilan kuno saat di sekolah. Kau mungkin akan lebih menarik tanpa kacamata tebal dan rambut kepangmu itu." Timpal Kiba.

"Senpai terlalu mudah menilai segalanya dari penampilan fisik. Padahal memberi penilaian hanya dari penglihatan saja tidak akan selalu menunjukkan kebenaran. Apa yang kita lihat tidak selamanya benar, _senpai_." Ucapan Naruto membuat Kiba bungkam.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa _nee-chan_ku bisa kenal kalian?"

"Kami pernah mengikuti kelas bimbel yang sama musim gugur tahun lalu." Gaara yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan, Naruto memilih diam. Pandangannya mendadak teralihkan pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak sedang menikmati musik dari _Iphone_-nya. Naruto baru menyadari, Dia bahkan tak bersuara sama sekali sejak keberadaannya disana. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang masih mau menyahut percakapan diantara mereka dan juga Shikamaru yang masih mau berkomentar walau hanya menggunakan kata andalannya, _mendokusai_.

Tidak lama berselang, Karin datang bersama Sai yang membawa pesanannya, _chicken katsu with sauce_. Mereka tidak hanya hanya pesanan miliknya, tapi juga untuk semua yang ada disana walaupun tadi Naruto tidak mendengar mereka memesan apa-apa ketika Sai dan Karin berlalu.

Naruto mulai menikmati makanannya. Tidak lagi peduli dengan obrolan yang dilakukan _Nee-chan_ dan _senpai-senpai_ nya. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau mereka ternyata cukup akrab. Hal ini dilihat dari percakapan mereka yang kadang diselingi dengan canda gurau. Walau seolah bersikap cuek, namun sesekali mata Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tampak pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu menatap intens ke arah _nee-chan_ nya meski sesekali ia membuang muka ketika _nee-chan-_nya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda itu. Naruto menduga, pemuda bermata onyx itu mempunyai perasaan khusus pada _nee-chan-_nya.

TBC

huaaaaa... gomen, kalo chapter ini terlalu nista... author kehilangan ide..

tapi lagi dan lagi, author mohon reviewnya... :p *plakplak*

namikaze yondaime salam kenal juga.. :D

.faris ini sudah dilanjut cuma author ga bisa panjang-panjang idenya udah menthok. chapter depan deh diusahain *plak*

athena athiya itu kesalahan penulisan. author emang kurang teliti *hiks*


	4. Chapter 4

huuaaaaa... ini kilat sekali...

mumpung author lagi senggang dan lagi _mood_ jadi akhirnya Author update chapter ini dengan kilat..

typo pasti dimana-mana soalnya author udah males baca ulang..

pendek, enggak memuaskan dan mungkin gaje.. *plak*

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 4

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan lingkaran matanya yang hitam memasuki sebuah toko Bunga bersama seorang Wanita paruh baya. Pemuda itu hanya bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil memutar bola matanya bosan saat menatap wanita yang dihormatinya itu tengah asyik berkutat dengan bunga-bunga disana.

Seorang gadis, pemilik toko bunga menghampiri kedua sosok yang disana. Nafasnya tercekat, sedikit terkejut ketika bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ pemuda di depannya. Namun, buru-buru dialihkan tatapannya dan berusaha untuk bersikap wajar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya pada Wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Oh, Iya. Aku mencari bunga Lavender. Apakah ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengambilkan untuk Anda." Ino bergegas masuk kedalam dan kemudian keluar dengan satu buket lavender ditangannya.

"Ini bunga yang anda Inginkan."

"Iya, terima kasih, Ee –"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Ino memperkenalkan diri seolah tau maksud dari gadis di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Perkenalkan, aku Karura dan itu anak laki-lakiku, Sabaku no Gaara." Ino menundukkan badannya dan kemudian tersenyum. _Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu, _Karura_-sama, _Gaara_-san_. Karura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ano, apa Anda menyukai bunga lavender, Karura-_sama_?" Tanya Ino sopan.

"Iya, aku terbiasa meletakkannya di meja kamarku. Aroma yang dihasilkan bunga ini benar-benar bisa membuatku _rileks_."

"Anda benar. Menghirup aromanya bisa membuat kita lebih tenang."

"Ino, kalau boleh aku tahu apa nama bunga itu. Bunga itu terlihat cantik?"

"Daisy putih. Melambangkan kepolosan dan cinta sejati." Ino berucap sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang bunga, Ino-chan. Benarkan, Gaara." Gaara hanya mengucap kata 'hm' sebagai jawaban.

"Oh iya, sepertinya kami harus bergegas. Ini uangnya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Lain kali aku pasti mampir lagi. Sampai ketemu, Ino-_chan_." Ujar Karura ramah.

"_Dou itashimashite_, Karura_-sama_"

Wanita murah senyum itu berlalu diikuti anak laki-lakinya sebelumnya menatap Ino tanpa bersuara. Ino memandangi punggung kedua kedua sosok yang semakin menghilang ditelan keramaian. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian lalu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda dingin bermata jade itu.

_**Flashback**_

Ino tengah sibuk mengitari taman yang ada di belakang sekolahnya. Ia sedang mencari kalung pemberian mendiang Ibunya yang hilang. Sudah dua jam sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dia ada disini dan pencariannya pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Ino sudah putus asa ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

"Apakah ini yang kau cari?" seorang pemuda berdiri di depan Ino sambil menyodorkan benda di tangannya.

Ino yang saat itu dalam posisi jongkok dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, buru-buru mendongak ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya kalung pemberian sang ibu berada ditangan pemuda di hadapannya. Ino mengembangkan senyumnya dan segera mengambil kalung miliknya.

"_Arigatou_, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya. Aku sudah hampir putus asa karena tak menemukannya."

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku menemukannya, yang penting kalung itu sudah ada bersamamu." Ujar pemuda itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Orang itu.." gumam ino lirih.

Sejak saat itu, Ino jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang telah menemukan kalungnya. Dia mencari informasi tentang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara yang ternyata adalah _senpai_ nya dan termasuk dalam deretan idola sekolah selain Sasuke, Sai dan Kiba.

_**Flaskback off**_

Ino tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat tingkah yang dilakukannya dulu untuk mencari perhatian pemuda bermata panda itu. Bagi gadis berambut pirang ini, hal itu sangat menyenangkan sekalipun pemuda dingin itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Namun, semua berubah sejak kejadian 'itu'. Ia tak lagi bisa mencari perhatian pada Gaara seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia justru berubah menjauhi Gaara, selalu mencoba untuk menghindar dari tatapan Gaara. Mengingatnya kembali membuat Ino tanpa terasa menitikkan air mata. Buru-buru dihapus air matanya ketika seorang pelanggan masuk ke dalam tokonya.

*******/******

Naruto meremas frustasi rambut pirang yang dibiarkannya tergerai. Hari ini dia merasa begitu sial. Semalamam mengerjakan PR membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas pagi ini dan harus menerima hukuman berdiri di koridor kelas oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya ulangan mendadak yang diadakan oleh Orochimaru-sensei, guru fisika yang terkenal _killer_ dan tidak berperikesiswaan, memperpanjang daftar kesialannya hari ini. Otaknya yang lemah terhadap mata pelajaran ini harus membuat Naruto kembali menelan pil pahit. Mendapat nilai yang bahkan tidak ada setengah dari nilai sempurna. 46. _Yah_, nilai yang sukses menghadapkannya pada 100 soal tambahan dari sang guru. Tak tertinggal pula catatan kecil yang berisi batas pengumpulan diberikan oleh sang guru. 3 hari terhitung dari hari ini. Benar-benar sadis. Itulah pendapat Naruto pada seorang Orochimaru yang notabene guru fisikanya.

Karin menggeleng pelan menghadapi adik satu-satunya yang sejak makan siang tadi berkutat dengan setumpuk buku dan kertas yang penuh coretan berceceran di lantai karpet kamarnya. Kondisi adiknya yang benar-benar kusut ditambah dengan keadaan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah membuat Karin merasa iba.

"Kau butuh seseorang untuk membantumu, Naru-_chan_?"

"Apa kau bisa membantu?" Naruto masih saja terfokus dengan kertas di depannya.

"Sayang sekali, otakku tak jauh berbeda denganmu soal hal ini."

"Kalau begitu lupakan. Kau sama sekali tak membantu, Nee-chan."

"Kalo saja ada Nii-san disini aku rasa kau akan terbantu. Sayangnya, dia hanya akan pulang setiap akhir pekan." Karin menghempas nafas. "Tunggu, kalau kau mau, aku punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan soal hal ini. Kau mau aku memintanya untuk membantumu?"

"Nee-chan yakin dia bersedia membantuku?" Naruto kini beralih ke arah Karin. Menampakkan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Akan kupastikan. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun itu."

"Bantu aku memperoleh ijin Kyu-_nii_ untuk pergi bersama Sui-_kun_ minggu ini,"

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya sendiri?"

"Kali ini berbeda, Naru. Orang tua Sui-_kun_ memintaku untuk berlibur bersama mereka. Jadi aku akan menginap di rumah mereka akhir pekan ini."

"Baiklah, aku kuusahakan."

"Harus" Ujar Karin penuh penekanan

"Iya."

"_Okey, deal_. Sore ini, kupastikan orang itu sudah berada di sini."

"_Arigatou, nee-chan_. Aku menyayangimu." Naruto memeluk erat _oneechan_-nya.

********/********

Seorang gadis remaja terpojok di sebuah lorong gang yang gelap. Pandangannya mengabur akibat liquid yang telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Gadis itu bergetar ketakutan menghadapi dua pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Serahkan semua barang berharga yang kau miliki." Ucap pemuda bertubuh besar.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dengannya terlebih dahulu." Sahut teman pemuda itu.

"Kau benar. Gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan lolos." Pemuda berbadan besar itu mendekati sang gadis membuat gadis bertubuh kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas yang dibawa.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disitu?" teriak seseorang mengiterupsi. Sesosok gadis dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaos yang agak kebesaran berdiri diujung gang.

"Wah..wah.. sepertinya hari ini kita beruntung. Kita tidak perlu mencari mangsa karena dia sendiri yang datang pada kita." Ujar salah satu pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin ikut bersenang-senang bersama kami, gadis manis?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Ucap gadis itu menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu menerjang kedua pemuda di depannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat keduanya terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua itu pada seseorang yang masih berjongkok ketakutan.

"I-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou_.."

"Tenten, panggil saja aku Tenten. Siapa namamu?"

"Hanabi." Jawab gadis berambut sebahu itu.

"Kalo begitu, ayo kuantar kau pulang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai di rumah." Hanabi mengangguk menerima uluran tangan Tenten untuk membantunya berdiri. Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan gang.

"Kau murid KIJS? Tanya tenten memperhatikan seragam Hanabi.

"Iya, aku kelas delapan, Tenten-_sama_."

"Panggil saja aku Tenten-_nee_. Itu lebih nyaman didengar. Kenapa kau baru pulang? Bukankah sekolahmu sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu?" Tenten mengamati gadis di depannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah gadis ini. Ia tampak mirip seseorang yang ia kenal, tapi entahlah siapa orang itu.

Hari ini aku ada _ekstrakurikuler_ basket. Biasanya _nii-san_ akan menjemputku, tapi kali ini dia sedang ada urusan jadi terpaksa aku pulang sendiri."

"Lain kali jangan lewat jalan itu lagi. Di sana kurang aman untuk gadis sepertimu."

"Iya, Tenten- _nee_ benar. _Ne_, nagaimana kalo Tenten-_nee_ mengajariku bela diri."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak sehebat yang kau kira."

"Ayolah, tenten-_nee_. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengajariku. Walaupun tadi aku merasa ketakutan, tapi cara berkelahimu tadi terlihat keren sekali. Ayolah, Tenten-_nee_ aku benar-benar ingin belajar." ujar hanabi bersemangat.

"Kalo begitu masuk saja ke klub tau kwon do ato judo."

"_Nii-san_ tidak akan mengijinkanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa _niisan_ akan mengijinkanku bila Tenten-_nee_ yang mengajariku."

"Tidak masuk akal. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin."

"Lihat saja, nanti. Kalo _niisan_ku mengijinkan apa kau bersedia?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"_Kyaa, arigatou_." Entah mengapa, Hanabi merasa Tenten adalah orang yang baik. bahkan ia bersikap seolah telah mengenalnya lama.

Keduanya terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah manshion. Tenten terkejut ketika mengetahui manshion itu milik keluarga Hyuga.

"Kau seorang Hyuga?" Hanabi hanya mengangguk menaggapi pertanyaan Tenten.

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Apa kau tahu Hinata?"

"Tentu saja. Dia _neechan-_ku. Tenten-_nee_ mengenalnya?" Jawab Hanabi membuat Tenten lagi-lagi terkejut

"Dia temanku. bahkan duduk sebangku denganku. bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?" Hanabi mengikuti arah pandang Tenten. Tampak seorang pemuda turun dari mobilnya dan berlari mendekati mereka.

"Dia _nii-san_ku. Hyuga Neji." Tenten membulatkan matanya. Ia baru ingin membuka suara tapi seseorang memotongnya.

"Darimana saja kau? Kau membuat _nii-san _khawatir. _Handphone_mu bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. _Nii-san_ baru saja akan menjemputmu."

"Gomen, _nii-san_. HP ku mati. Bukankah hari ini _nii-san_ ada urusan? Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Rapat OSIS diajukan sehingga selesai lebih cepat."

"Begitu. _Oh_ iya, perkenalkan. Ini Tenten-_nee_. Dia menyelamatkanku dari gerombolan pemuda berandal yang mau menggangguku."

"Hyuga Neji." Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tenten." Ucapnya sambil menyambut tangan Neji.

"Kalo begitu. Aku pulang dulu, Hanabi. Aku masih ada urusan." Hanabi menangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Tenten-_san_." Ucap Neji.

"_Doita. Ja nee_."

********/********

Naruto kini sedang duduk terpaku di kamarnya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan seseorang yang ada di depannya. Seseorang yang Karin bilang akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugas Fisika nya. **Sasuke Uchiha**. Pemuda dingin bermata onyx itu kini ada dihadapannya. _Senpai_ yang selama ini dia anggap menyebalkan itu akan menjadi tempatnya menggantungkan harapan – setidaknya untuk masalah tugas kali ini. Pikirannya masih saja berputar-putar mencari alasan yang tepat mengapa pemuda ini mau menerima tawaran sang kakak untuk membantunya. Apa dugaannya benar kalo pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini memang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada kakaknya.

"Ehem," suara deheman membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bisakah kita mulai." Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Tentu, _senpai_."

TBC

huaaaa... bener-bener tidak tahu malu.. *ngumpet dibawah kolong*

gomen..gomen..gomen.. ceritanya ancur..

untuk yang masih penasaran apa hubungan sasu sama karin.. ditahan dulu ya penasarannya.. author juga masih mikir hubungan mereka sebenarnya apa *plak*

pokoknya keep reading dan jangan lupa review ya.. wkwkwwkwkwk.. *ketawanista*


	5. Chapter 5

Kembali lagi dengan lanjutan fanfic saya..

lagi dan lagi author berterimakasih atas reviewnya..

sedikit lanjutan dari Author dan maaf jika masih saja kurang menarik..

typo dimana-mana karena author masih saja dengan kebiasaan lama yang kurang teliti..

sudahlah, cukup sekian..

langsung saja capcuss...

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 5

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Karin yang sedang berada di ruang tengah ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kamar.

"Untuk hari ini kurasa cukup. Baru setengah jalan saja sudah hampir membuatku gila." Naruto merebahkan diri sebelah Karin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Itu karena kau _dobe_." Ujar Sasuke acuh.

"Terserah katamu, _Senpai_. Seenaknya saja mengataiku _dobe_. Dasar _teme_ _senpai_." Naruto beranjak dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Sepertinya kalian semakin akrab saja." Karin tertawa renyah.

"_Tch_."

"Mau mengobrol sebentar?"

"Hn" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat tempat duduk Karin.

"Apakah adikku menyusahkanmu, Suke?"

"_Hn_"

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau membantunya."

"_Hn_."

"Kau itu, tetap saja tidak berubah. Dasar Pangeran dingin irit kata." Karin mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah tidak mengharapkannya?" Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"_Eh_" Karin sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau maksudku, Karin." Ujar Sasuke dengan datar.

"_Ehm_, Kalau ini tentang perasaanku, kurasa tidak. aku sudah tidak berharap lagi padanya. Lagipula aku sudah bersama Suigetsu dan dia pun sudah bersama Shion, sahabat ku sendiri. Tidak sepantasnya aku mengharapkan laki-laki lain sementara aku sudah punya kekasih, bukan."

"Kudengar dia sudah putus dengan Shion. Bukankah dengan begitu kau punya kesempatan?"

"Benarkah? sejak kapan? Shion bahkan tidak cerita padaku."

"dua minggu yang lalu."

"Pantas saja aku tidak tahu. Shion kan sebulan ini ikut pertukaran pelajar. kami juga susah berkomunikasi. dia terlalu sibuk."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"tindakanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sui-_kun_."

"Kupikir kau hanya menjadikannya pelarian." tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Awalnya mungkin iya, Suke. Tapi perlakuan Sui-_kun_ padaku yang terlalu baik mampu menggeser posisinya. Semenjak bersama Sui-_kun _aku bahkan sudah tidak lagi memikirkannya. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintai Sui-_kun_." Semburat merah nampak jelas dikedua pipi gadis berkacamata itu.

"Begitu?"

"_Ehm_." Karin mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu lagi merengek di depanku dan memaksaku mendengarkan celotehanmu tentang dia."

"Sepertinya justru kau yang setelah ini akan sering curhat denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kenapa kau mau saja menerima tawaranku untuk membantu Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya. Bahkan tanpa aku memaksamu. Bukankah kau orang yang tidak mau repot-repot menghabiskan waktumu untuk membantu orang lain? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"_Tch_, jangan bercanda. Adikmu itu terlalu menyebalkan. Bahkan dia tidak ada menariknya sama sekali."

"Kau hanya belum tau tentang dia saja. _Insting_ku mengatakan kalian berdua cocok."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Jangan berlagak sok tahu. "Ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mendengarkan celotehanmu hanya membuang waktuku saja."

"Dasar Uchiha!" Karin mendecih kesal.

"Lho, Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Kushina, orang tua Naruto dan Karin yang baru muncul dari dapur.

"Saya mohon pamit, _baasan_." Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tinggallah untuk makan malam."

"Maaf, _Baasan_. Saya masih ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah membantu Naruto. Jangan bosan mampir kesini ya." Kushina tersenyum.

"_Hn_"

********/********

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size dalam kamar yang bernuansa putih yang dikombinasi dengan biru donker. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Mengingat kejadiaan beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya mengulas senyum meski tampak samar. Menghabiskan hampir 3 jam waktunya bersama Naruto ternyata bukanlah hal yang buruk walaupun emosinya kadang terpancing gara-gara ulah gadis pirang yang mengesalkan itu. Masih tercetak jelas bayangan gadis itu saat mengacak rambut karena frustasi bahkan ekspresi lucunya yang menggembungkan kedua pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena kesal. Sasuke mendengus ketika mengingat kembali gadis itu sempat meremas tangannya karena terlalu gregetan tidak bisa mengerjakan soalnya. _Deathglare_ yang ia berikan bahkan hanya dibalas cengiran tanpa rasa dosa oleh uzumaki bungsu itu. Sasuke semakin terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa saat pertama kali dia melihat Naruto._ Yah_, Gadis itu memang berbeda dari sebagian murid perempuan di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya dari penampilan tapi juga dari sikapnya yang terkesan blak-blakan dan apa adanya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Heran pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba memikirkan gadis yang disebut kuno oleh sahabatnya itu. Gadis yang belum genap dua minggu ia kenal itu bahkan menggeser posisi kakaknya di pikiran si uchiha bungsu akhir-akhir ini. _Benar,_ Sasuke memang pernah menaruh hati pada Karin yang kenyataannya justru menyukai saudara kembarnya. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari perasaan pemuda berambut raven itu karena dia memang sengaja menyembunyikannya sendiri. Uchiha bungsu itu mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya sejak ia tak lagi bertemu dengan gadis bersurai merah itu. Namun, pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan gadis cantik berkacamata itu mau tidak mau mengusik kembali pikirannya. Tapi, entah kenapa berbeda dengan malam ini. Bukan uzumaki berkacamata dan berambut merah yang ada di pikirannya, tapi uzumaki berkacamata yang lain. Apakah mungkin dia mulai tertarik dengan adik dari gadis yang pernah singgah dihatinya itu. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. menghapus pikiran yang ia anggap semakin _absurd_ itu. Membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan berusaha memejamkan mata."

********/********

Pagi ini sekolah tampak riuh. Pelajaran sekolah hari ini ditiadakan karena seluruh guru sedang melakukan rapat. Banyak murid bersorak di sepanjang pinggir lapangan basket. Meneriaki beberapa siswa yang sedang berebut bola di tengah lapangan. Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shino dan Rock Lee berada dalam satu tim melawan tim Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Hidan dan Kimimaro. Pendukung mereka sama banyaknya mengingat kedua tim sama hebatnya. Naruto dan gengnya pun ikut membaur dalam keriuhan meski hanya berteriak saat salah satu dari mereka memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang, tidak peduli itu tim Sasuke maupun tim Neji.

"_Eh_, kau lihat Sakura, Ino?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari keabsenan sakura di geng mereka.

"Dia dapat giliran menjaga UKS. Lagipula Shizune _sensei_ juga ikut rapat jadi keberadaan dia disana sangat dibutuhkan"

"Apakah kau berpikir dia tidak akan mati bosan di sana sementara kita bersenang-senang di sini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia pasti menikmatinya. Kita kan tahu, cita-citanya ingin sekali jadi dokter."

"begitu ya." Naruto kembali menfokuskan dirinya ke tengah lapangan dan melewatkan satu kejadian. Saat ini permainan sedang dihentikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis pirang itu pada Tenten.

"Sai-_senpai_ jatuh.

"Lalu."

"Itu." Tenten menunjuk dengan dagunya Sai yang sedang dipapah oleh Gaara. Sementara teman yang lain melanjutkan permainannya.

Gaara berjalan ke arah UKS dengan Sai yang terluka kaki kirinya. Mata jade pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya melemparkan _deathglare_ sepanjang perjalanan. Mencegah _fans_ fanatik mereka yang berusaha mendekat dengan sikap khawatir akutnya yang justru terkesan beringas. Sai dan Gaara masuk ke dalam UKS. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah membereskan rak obat. Matanya _refleks_ menoleh ketika mendengar pintu UKS digeser.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis itu mendekat pada kedua pemuda di depannya

"Temanku terluka. Kau bisa membantunya?" Gaara buka suara.

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan aku ambilkan kotak P3K. duduklah terlebih dahulu." Gaara membantu Sai duduk di salah satu ranjang UKS.

Sakura mengambil kotak P3K dan kemudian berjongkok di depan kaki Sai yang terluka. "Lutut _senpai_ berdarah. Tapi bukan luka dalam. Hanya sedikit tergores. Apa kaki _senpai_ terkilir?"

"Kurasa iya. Ini terasa sakit untuk digerakan."

"Tolong tahan sebentar. Aku akan mengurutnya. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku akan hati-hati." Sakura mulai memijat pelan kaki pergelangan kaki Sai yang terkilir. Sai sedikit mengaduh tertahan. Tak berapa lama nyeri dikakinya sedikit menghilang.

"Sepertinya kau ahli dalam mengobati orang." tersirat pujian dalam ucapan Sai.

"Begitu? Aku belajar dari Nenekku. Dia seorang dokter." Ujarnya sedikit _blushing_.

"Kau juga ingin jadi dokter?"

"_Hmm_, kuharap aku bisa. Nah, sudah selesai." Sakura mengamati sebentar hasil kerjanya. Kaki Sai kini sudah terbalut perban putih dengan rapi. dia berdiri dan mengembalikan kotak P3K yang ia gunakan ke tempat semula.

"Terimakasih, Haruno."

"_Senpai_ tahu namaku?" tampak semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau _kohai-_ku sejak smp. apalagi dengan warna rambutmu yang khas. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Sai meninggalkan UKS bersama Gaara yang ternyata menunggu mereka di bangku depan UKS. Sakura yang masih ber_blushing_ ria. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura. Terlalu bahagia hanya karena _senpai_ idola itu mengetahui namamu. _Inner_nya berbisik.

*********/********

Tenten dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuju loker mereka. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat membuka loker miliknya, tenten menemukan sebuah memo di dalamnya.

**temui aku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah **

hanya itu yang tertulis di memo yang ia temukan. _siapa orang ini_. pikir tenten.

"Tenten, kau kenapa? kau melamun." Hinata yang sudah kembali dari lokernya menepuk bahu tenten.

"Hinata, kau pulang duluan saja ya. aku ada urusan. _jaa ne_" ujar Tenten yang kemudian bergegas pergi tanpa meminta jawaban Hinata.

"Tenten kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Hinata bertanya entah pada siapa. Hinata hendak beranjak dari tempatnya ketika sesuatu tanpa sengaja terinjak sepatunya. Hinata mengambil kertas kecil yang tampak kusut karena bekas remasan tangan seseorang. "Apa ini yang Tenten maksud?"

TBC

huaaaa... cuma segini aja yang bisa author kasih

jelek? tidak memuaskan? gaje? aaakkkhhhhh... tetetp aja author maksa minta review nya... hehehe *dilemparbakiak*


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo, minna...

bertemu lagi dengan fanfic author yang gaje gaje gimana gitu..

chapter ini sengaja author _update_ kilat sebagai permintaan maaf buat beberapa readers dan reviewers yang 'protes' karena chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek..

karena buatnya pun juga kilat jadi bisa dipastikan kalo ini chapter ga jauh beda ancurnya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya..

langsung saja kalo begitu, silakan dibaca bagi yang berminat.. :D

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 6

Tenten menapakkan kakinya di taman belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi. Memang, tempat ini jarang sekali dikunjungi siswa-siswa di sekolahnya. Apalagi di jam pulang sekolah seperti saat ini. Mata Tenten menelusuri setiap sudut taman, mencari tahu siapa sosok yang meninggalkan memo di lokernya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, gadis jadi-jadian." Ujar seseorang membuat Tenten menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang gadis berambut pink menyala berdiri angkuh dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Beberapa orang pemuda yang ia yakini bukan siswa sekolah ini berdiri dibelakang gadis itu.

"Jadi kau yang mengirim pesan itu."

"Benar. kenapa? kau terkejut?"

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Tenten dingin dan menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"hohoho, kau terlalu buru-buru, nona sombong. tujuanku kesini adalah untuk memberimu sedikit pelajaran."

"Kalau begitu selesaikan segera. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar tenten datar.

"Tanpa kau minta aku juga akan melakukannya. Cepat, beri pelajaran pada gadis angkuh ini." perintah Tayuya pada beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

Lima orang pemuda itu segera menghampiri Tenten yang sudah bersiap menghadapi mereka. Tanpa waktu yang lama perkelahian pun terjadi. Tenten berusaha menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang mengarah padanya. Dengan gesit tubuh gadis bercepol itu bergerak meluncurkan pukulan telak pada organ vital lawannya membuat beberapa diantaranya terkapar dengan penuh lebam.

Seseorang yang bersembunyi disalah satu sudut bangunan sekolah mengamati setiap kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya. Rasa ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuh orang itu ketika melihat perkelahian itu semakin sengit. Dengan segera, ia mengambil langkah seribu. Kaki jenjangnya semakin cepat melangkah mencoba mencari sosok yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. Matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di dalam kelas.

"Neji-_nii_. T-tol-long." Ujar orang itu terbata-bata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ten-ten..tenten.."

"Tenten kenapa?"

"Beb-berrapa or-rang men-coba me-lukainya." Mata Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" kini Kiba yang berujar.

"Taman belakang."Neji dan teman-temannya segera berlari ke taman belakang.

Tenten tampak sedikit kewalahan menghadapi kelima lawannya. Peluh membanjiri pelipis gadis keturunan Cina itu. Lelah yang menghampiri membuat dia sedikit lengah sehingga sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai pipinya. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya memberikan rasa nyeri. Gadis itu menggeram. Amarahnya semakin memuncak membuat dirinya kembali menyerang lawan dihadapannya. Ia tidak menyadari ketika salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan balok kayu ke arahnya. Tenten merasakan nyeri mendera dibagian tengkuk dan punggung ketika benda itu mengenai tubuh bagian belakangnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Seseorang menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum ambruk dan menghempas tanah. Dengan setengah kesadaran yang masih dimiliki, ia melihat beberapa siswa yang berseragam sama dengannya tengah menghajar kelima pemuda itu. Sayup-sayup pandangannya mengabur.

"Tenten." Suara itu masuk ke ketelinganya sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

*******/*******

Ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa poster tentang kesehatan yang menempel di dinding menjadi pemandangan pertama saat Tenten membuka kedua mata. Kepalanya masih berdenyut.

"Tenten, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hinata yang duduk di samping ranjang Tenten. Gadis itu membantu Tenten yang berusaha memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa para senpai itu ada disini." Tenten tampak bingung ketika menyadari _senpai-senpai_ idola sekolah itu juga ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya."

"Kau pingsan sesaat setelah salah satu dari mereka memukulmu." Kini Sai yang bersuara.

"_Ah_, iya. Aku ingat. Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Kau itu perempuan. Meskipun kau bisa bela diri bukan berarti kau akan selalu menang menghadapi orang lain. Bahkan jumlah mereka lebih banyak darimu. Kau tidak harus selalu menghadapinya, bukan." Tenten mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Kau tidak sedang berbicara dengan _imouto_mu, Neji." Ujar Shikamaru ditengah-tengah aktivitas menguapnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Sepertinya kau begitu peduli padanya." Kiba yang berada di sebelahnya pun menyahut.

"_urusai_."

_Srek_. suara pintu UKS yang terbuka menginterupsi percakapan pemuda-pemuda itu. Tiga orang gadis muncul mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di dalamnya. Satu berambut pink lembut dan yang dua lainnya berwarna pirang dengan model yang berbeda. yang satu diikat model ponytail dan yang lain dibiarkan tergerai. Ketiganya langsung menghambur ke arah gadis bermata cokelat yang berada di atas ranjang UKS.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tenten?" Ino bertanya dengan nada yang sirat kekhawatiran.

"Pipimu lebam. Bahkan sudut bibirmu sobek." Sakura mengusap pipi Tenten.

"Kau selalu bilang padaku untuk tidak membuat orang lain khawatir tapi kenapa sekarang kau melakukannya?" Kini Naruto yang angkat bicara.

"Naruto, rambut kepangmu kemana?"

"Jangan bahas rambutku saat ini, Ini semua juga gara-gara kau."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

" Jelas ini gara-gara kau. Naruto mana mungkin sempat mengepang kembali rambutnya yang sudah digerai setelah membaca pesan dari Hinata tentang kondisimu. kau bahkan juga membuatku harus meninggalkan makan siangku." Sakura menambahkan.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Tenten menanggapi teman-temannya dengan cuek.

"Berlebihan katamu? Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika mengetahui sahabatnya hampir celaka dihajar orang." Ucap Naruto sarkatis.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Tindakanmu tadi bisa saja mencelakakanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka si nenek sihir itu berani menyuruh orang untuk melukaimu. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Sakura tampak begitu geram.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian begitu tahu secara detail kejadiannya sementara aku belum bercerita sama sekali pada kalian?"

"Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Kau beruntung karena Hinata mengikutimu dan meminta bantuan _senpai-senpai_ itu untuk menolongmu. Apa jadinya kalau tidak ada mereka" Jelas Ino.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku, Hinata?" Tenten beralih pada Hinata di sebelahnya.

"_Ano, go-men ne_, Ten-ten. Ak-ku ta-di tti-dak se-ngaja me-nemukan ker-tas yang k-kau jatuhkan. Jadi A-aku ber-pikir untuk me-ngikutimu. Maaf. " Hinata menundukkan kepala menyesal.

_Pluk_. Tenten memukul pelan pucuk kepala Hinata. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku justru berterimakasih padamu." Tenten menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tenten.." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kau masih hutang cerita padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita bahas ini saat acara menginap akhir pekan ini."

"Ano, tta-pi akku luppa belum mi-nta ijin, _niisan_ku."

"Aku yakin _niisan_mu pasti mengijinkanmu." Tenten melirik ke arah neji yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? hutang cerita apa? Lalu, bagaimana kau yakin kalo _oniisan_ Hinata akan memberi ijin. Memangnya kau mengenalnya?" Pertanyaan Sakura mewakili semua orang yang ada disana.

"Sudahlah, Nanti kalian juga akan tahu." Tenten memberikan cengiran pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya kehadiran kita sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi." Sai mengajak teman-temannya meninggalkan kelima gadis yang sedang ber-drama ria itu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_senpai_." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Sore ini, kau bisa datang?" ucapan Naruto mengundang pertanyaan berpasang-pasang mata yang ada disana.

"_Hn_."

"_Hn_ itu iya atau tidak?"

"Jam empat sore." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu bersama teman-temannya.

"_Arigatou._" Ucapnya kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Tenten. "Apa?" Naruto merasa risih ketika mendapati keempat orang di depannya menatap intens seolah menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto yang tahu arti tatapan itu pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan. Dia hanya membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari Orochimaru-_sensei_. hanya itu."

"Benar hanya itu saja?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi?" Naruto bersungut kesal.

"_Gomen ne, _Naruto. Kenapa wajahmu memerah." Hinata berucap polos.

"Benar, Hinata. Wajahnya memerah." Tenten ikut menggoda.

"Hentikan sikap bodoh kalian. Lebih kita pulang." Naruto berteriak kesal membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa.

"_Ah_, benar. Sepertinya matahari sudah semakin condong ke barat, kita harus bergegas pulang. Dan lagi, sahabat kita yang satu ini sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan _senpai_ dingin itu. jadi jangan sampai membuatnya terlambat." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Tenten. Kau mau pipimu kubuat lebam keduanya?" Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman Naruto.

"Sudah..sudah.. jangan terus-menerus menggoda gadis ini. lihat wajahnya semakin merah saja. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku meminjam mobil _neechan_ku. Jadi lebih baik kalian aku antar."

Kelima gadis itu memasuki mobil BMW merah yang dikendarai Ino dan melesat keluar sekolah.

"Tunggu, Kenapa bisa _senpai_ itu yang membantumu?" Sakura penasaran.

"Karin-_nee_ yang memintanya. Kurasa mereka berteman akrab_._"

"_Owh_, begitu." sakura manggut-manggut.

*******/*******

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan soal fisikanya yang sudah setengah lebih dikerjakannya dari 100 total soal keseluruhan. Pikirannya terfokus mencoba memahami penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk menandakan dirinya paham.

"_Ah_, aku mengerti. Ini terlihat lebih mudah. kenapa kau bisa membuatnya sesederhana ini, _senpai_. pantas saja kau bisa memenangkan olimpiade fisika dulu."

"_Hn_"

"Ini. Soal ini jawabannya benar tidak?" Naruto menyodorkan kertas hasil pekerjaannya yang segera dikoreksi oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak buruk, _dobe_. Jawabanmu hampir semuanya benar."

"_Sou ka_? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku _dobe_. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini."

"Kurasa tidak. Sekali _dobe_ tetap saja _dobe_." Ucap Sasuke acuh membuat empat siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Baiklah. Dan kau tetap saja _senpai_ _teme_." Sasuke hanya menampakkan wajah _stoic_ menanggapi ucapan gadis di depannya membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibir membuat si bungsu Uchiha menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat samar.

Pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu tampak mengamati gadis di depannya yang kini tampak sedang menyelesaikan persoalan yang ada di kertas mejanya. Mata onyxnya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang berada satu meter di hadapannya. Rambut pirang panjang yang digerai, kulit yang putih, pipi yang sedikit chubby, hidung kecil yang mancung dan bibir mungil yang berwarna merah alami. Gadis itu terlihat manis. Hanya satu yang luput dari pengamatannya. Mata. _Yah_, mata gadis itu tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Membuat sedikit penasaran dibenak pemuda tampan itu akan warna mata yang dimiliki sang gadis.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu, _senpai_." Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati gadis pirang itu. Beruntung dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dibalik wajah _stoic_ yang dia miliki.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _dobe_."

"Jelas-jelas aku memergokimu. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau mengaku. Gengsi seorang Uchiha memang terlalu besar." Gerutu Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas tugasnya. dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau pemuda di hadapannya menampakkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya meskipun sangat samar.

"_Yap_. Selesai. Bisa kau periksa kerjaanku, _senpai_." Sasuke mengamati soal-soal yang dikerjakan Naruto. Hanya beberapa menit dan setelah itu memberikan kembali pada Uzumaki bungsu itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Hn_"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"_Hn_"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan hal selain kata "_hn_" mu itu? Aku tidak memahami bahasa alienmu itu."

"Semua benar."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya"

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Bukankah ini lebih mudah dimengerti daripada kata '_hn_' mu yang terkesan ambigu itu." Terimakasih sudah membantuku, _Senpai_."

"_Hn_" jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto memutar bosan bola matanya.

"_Senpai_, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Kalau itu bukan hal yang penting, lebih baik tidak perlu." Lagi-lagi jawabannya membuat pelipis Naruto berkedut.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi. Berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku gila."

"Kalo begitu aku pulang."

"Silakan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Senpai_." Naruto berkata dengan acuh.

"_Hn_." Sasuke berdiri diikuti Naruto.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan pintu rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Gadis itu mengamati lelaki berkulit porselen itu tengah menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di garasi kediaman Uzumaki. Gadis pirang itu menautkan kedua alis ketika mendapati _Senpai_-nya yang tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu justru menatap lurus ke arah gerbang depan. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja tak bergeming.

Gadis uzumaki itu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "_Senpai_, kau kena – " belum selesai Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan menariknya kedalam pelukan pemuda itu. Pemuda raven itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Dapat dirasakan aroma _mint_ yang bercampur dengan _citrus_ menguar tertangkap indra penciuman keduanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, _Dobe_. Sebentar saja." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar lembut.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke hanya diam. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang. Dilihatnya Karin dan Suigetsu tengah berpelukan mesra. Mungkin inikah penyebab sikap aneh _senpai_-nya. Tebakannya tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menaruh hati pada kakaknya itu mungkin memang benar. Entah dorongan darimana yang membuat Naruto mengusap lembut punggung pemuda yang tengah memeluknya membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalo kau memang menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu, _Senpai_. Sekalipun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, setidaknya itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih lega." Naruto berujar lirih. Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya.

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _dobe_." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin.

"Kau benar, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai kita." Naruto tersenyum getir. Suaranya terdengar lemah. Seolah tersirat rasa sakit didalamnya.

********/********

Taman kota merupakan salah satu tempat favorit Ino. Pohon rindang yang tertata rapi dan bunga-bunga yang ada di setiap sudut taman membuatnya tampak asri. Sore ini cuaca tidak begitu panas. Gadis pirang dengan model _ponytail_ itu tengah menikmati suasana sore di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Pandangannya mengedar pada setiap orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Tak jarang senyumnya tercetak kala melihat pemandangan mengesankan di hadapannya. Seperti saat ini, ketika seorang anak kecil berlari mengejar kedua orang tuanya sambil tertawa girang. Ino menengadahkan kepala. Menatap langit yang semakin senja. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan sebagian anak rambutnya yang diterpa cahaya matahari sore itu.

"Ino-_chan_.." Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang mendapati sosok di depannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik _liquid_ bening menggenang dikedua mata safirnya membuat pandangan gadis itu mengabur.

"Temari-_nee_. Kau kah itu?"

"Iya, Ino. Ini aku."

Ino segera menghambur ke pelukan sosok yang duduk di kursi roda itu. Gadis pecinta warna ungu itu terisak semakin keras. "_Gomen_.. _gomenasai_ Temari-_nee_." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Temari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Ino. Justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu karena terlalu lama terbaring koma sehingga membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini terjadi." kedua gadis bersurai pirang itu sama-sama meluapkan kesedihan mereka dalam tangisan.

TBC

Hufh, gimana chapter kali ini? cukup memuaskan enggak? atau malah lebih para? berantakan pastinya kan...*maluberat*

tapi tetep ya, author minta review nya ya... pliissss.. Author maksa ini.. *dilempar gentong gaara*


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo, Minna..

sebelumnya Author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada reviewer dan silent reader yang mau bersedia membaca dan memberi saran pada ffn ini..

author minta maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin akan sangat mengecewakan mengingat author cukup frustasi mengerjakan chap ini...

tapi author berharap masih ada yang mau membaca chapter ini sampai selesai bahkan akan sangat berterimakasih bagi yang bersedia mereview..

begitu saja pidato dari Author..

sekali lagi author minta maaf atas segala ketidak-menarikan chapter ini dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana..

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 7

"_Nee-chan_, boleh aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan si pantat ayam itu?" Naruto dan Karin kini sedang berada di ruang tengah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Karin menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya dan kemudian beralih pada _imouto_-nya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Benarkah hanya sekedar ingin tahu? Untuk apa? apa kau tertarik padanya?" Karin mulai menggoda adiknya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dia itu menyebalkan."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan pelukan itu? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi sore dengannya." Muka Naruto sudah semerah apel mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Oneechan_. Sudahlah, lupakan soal ini. Kembali ke topik awal. Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah..baiklah… Akan kuberi tahu. Aku pernah cerita padamu kan kalo aku menyukai seseorang di kelas bimbelku tahun lalu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Orang itu adalah Sai, saudara kembar Sasuke." Naruto sedikit terkejut namun masih diam. Menunggu _Oneechan-_nya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Waktu itu aku dan Shion satu kelas dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga kami bisa akrab dan berteman dekat. Sikap Sai yang terkesan cuek tapi peduli membuatku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari perasaanku. Kecuali satu. Sasuke. Entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu perasaanku yang sudah aku simpan rapat-rapat. Sejak Sasuke tahu aku menyukai Sai, aku jadi sering curhat padanya. Menanyakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sai sampai kadang membuatnya merasa jengah. Bahkan saat aku tahu ternyata Sai menyukai Shion dan akhirnya mereka jadian, aku pun hanya bisa menangis di depan Sasuke. Mencurahkan segala rasa sakit yang ada dihati. Meskipun Sasuke terlalu dingin, tapi dia selalu memberi respon pada setiap ucapanku, bahkan dia berusaha menghiburku ketika aku patah hati. dia benar-benar pemuda yang baik."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kalian hanya teman curhat begitu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya aku yang lebih banyak curhat padanya."

"Benarkah hanya sebatas itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Naru. Diantara kami memang tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu cemas Sasuke akan berpaling darimu." Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatnya dihadiahi lemparan bantal sofa dari Naruto. _"Baka Neechan."_ Karin hanya terkekeh melihat sikap adik kecilnya itu.

'_Andai kau tahu neechan, Sasuke sepertinya tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman curhat, dia mempunyai perasaan yang khusus padamu walaupun belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Namun, melihat sikapnya tadi ketika melihatmu berpelukan dengan Sui-nii, aku merasa bahwa dugaanku benar. Dia menyukaimu, neechan_.' Naruto berucap dalam hati.

********/********

Ino melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor sekolah yang masih tampak sepi. Pagi ini ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal karena mendapat giliran piket kelas. Gadis pecinta bunga itu menuju ke lokernya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang memang sengaja dia tinggalkan disana.

"Bisakah kita bicara, Ino?" suara baritone yang sudah sangat ia kenal tertangkap indra pendengarannya membuat tubuh gadis pirang itu menegang. Ragu-ragu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sisinya dengan kedua tangan yang terselip disaku celana. Ino buru-buru mengunci loker miliknya dan berniat pergi tapi orang tersebut lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau selalu menghindariku, Ino."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau mau, _senpai_. Kau sendiri kan yang memintaku menghilang dari pandanganmu." Ujarnya dingin tanpa berniat untuk menatap sosok didepannya.

Tubuh pemuda itu membeku mendengar penuturan Ino. Perlahan cengkramannya pada tangan gadis Yamanaka tersebut mengendur. "Maaf."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, senpai. _Toh_, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu."

"Ino, Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Saat itu aku sedang kalut. Aku emosi."

"Dan emosimu melukai perasaanku, _senpai_." Suara Ino terdengar parau. _Liquid_ bening menggenangi kedua matanya, mengaburkan pandangan kedua _shappire_ milik gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Seharusnya kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, _senpai._ tapi bukankah kau sama sekali tidak percaya padaku?" Air mata gadis itu pun pecah membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Hati pemuda berambut merah itu pun mencelos. Ucapan gadis di hadapannya ini memang benar. _Kohai-_nya itu sudah berusaha menjelaskan tapi ia sama sekali tidak percaya. Dia justru lebih memilih percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya – dulu. "Kau benar. Aku terlalu bodoh karena mempercayainya dan aku menyesal." Ucapnya dalam.

"Sudahlah, _senpai_. Kau tak perlu menyesalinya. Semua sudah berlalu."

"Kumohon maafkan Aku, ino." Mata _turqoise_ itu menatap dalam _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Tersirat penyesalan pada kedua manik mata pemuda merah itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau memintanya, _senpai_." Suara gadis itu melembut.

"_Arigatou_, Ino." Pemuda itu menghela nafas. " Aku ingin kita bisa memulai semua dari awal."

"Aku rasa kaubenar. Memulai semua dari awal. Kembali seperti saat kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain, bukan? Anggaplah semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Permisi, _senpai_." Gadis itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Perkataan yang dilisankan Ino membuat hati pemuda itu lagi-lagi mencelos. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menjalari dada Sabaku bungsu itu.

Ino berlari menuju atap sekolah. Dia membutuhkan tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kini sedang kacau. Gadis itu menyandarkan diri pada dinding atap sekolah. Kepalanya dibenamkan diantara kedua tangan yang memeluk kakinya.. Air mata gadis itu terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya dan bahunya tampak bergetar.

"Ino." Seseorang memegang bahu Ino membuat gadis pirang itu mendongak untuk mengetahui si pemilik tangan. Orang itu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Ino.

"Naru.." Ino menerjang sosok di depannya. Mengisakkan tangisnya di bahu sang sahabat. Naruto mengusap punggung Ino mencoba menenangkan gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian tadi."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti menatap Naruto. Dengan suara yang parau dan diselingi dengan isakan, gadis pirang itu mulai menceritakan kejadian masa lalunya.

**Flashback on**

Saat itu sedang memasuki musim semi. Ino berencana menemani Temari mencari objek foto yang akan diikutsertakan dalam lomba fotografer yang diadakan salah satu perguruan tinggi seni di Konoha. Keduanya sudah sangat akrab semenjak Ino mulai mendekati Gaara. Sifat Ino yang hampir sama dengan Temari membuat kedua gadis itu menjadi teman yang _klop_ sekalipun usia mereka terpaut dua tahun. Hari itu, mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang ada di dekat taman kota.

"_Ne_, Temari-_nee_, kira-kira kau mau mengambil objek apa?" Tanya Ino sambil menikmati cake cokelatnya.

"Aku masih belum tahu, Ino-chan."

"Memangnya apa tema kali ini?"

"Kebebasan. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai sedikit ide. Aku berencana untuk mengambil – Matsuri." Ucapan Temari terpotong ketika melihat keluar jendela kafe dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal tengah berjalan bersama seseorang.

"Matsuri?" ino mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ayo Ino, kita harus memastikannya." Temari menarik Ino keluar kafe mengejar seseorang yang Ino tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Memastikan apa, Temari-_nee_?"

"Sudah kau ikut saja. Temari terus saja menyeret tangan Ino. "Matsuri." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang menggandeng seorang pemuda menoleh ke arah Temari. Gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat Temari dan Ino yang setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Te-Temari-_nee_." Gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Temari _to the point_ sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang ada disamping Matsuri.

"Di-dia – "

"Perkenalkan, Aku Hidan, kekasih Matsuri." Pemuda itu memotong ucapan Matsuri.

"Jadi kau kekasih Matsuri?"

"Benar, kami sudah hampir setengah tahun menjalin hubungan." Jawab Pemuda itu ramah.

"Benarkah?" Temari tampak terkejut. "Bolehkah aku meminta waktu sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kekasihmu." lanjutnya pada pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Tentu. Lagipula kami memang akan berpisah disini. Aku ada urusan jadi silakan kalau kalian ingin berbincang-bincang. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Jaa.." Pemuda itu mencium kening kekasihnya kemudian menundukkan diri, berpamitan pada Temari dan juga Ino.

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Kau selingkuh dari Gaara." Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Temari setelah pemuda itu naik ke dalam bus. Ino membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang kini di hadapannya itu adalah kekasih Gaara, pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Memang, selama ini desas desus tentang Gaara yang mempunyai kekasih terdengar santer di telinganya, tapi dia tidak begitu saja percaya karena Gaara tak pernah sekalipun membahas soal kekasihnya di depannya. Bahkan, Temari pun tidak pernah bercerita tentang kekasih Gaara. Gadis itu masih tampak terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. "Ayo, Ino. Lebih baik kita pergi." Ino tersentak ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Temari.

"Temari-_nee_, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku." Gadis bernama Matsuri itu mencoba menahan langkah Temari.

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Semua sudah jelas. " Buru-buru gadis berkuncir empat itu menepis tangan Matsuri.

"Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun pada Gaara. Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia." Gadis berambut cokelat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan gadis sepertimu menyakiti adikku. Kau tau betapa dia menyukaimu dan selalu percaya padamu, tapi kenapa kau justru mengkhianatinya?" ucap Temari dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Ayo, Ino." Lagi-lagi Ino hanya menurut ketika Temari menarik tangannya. Dia benar-benar tertohok dengan ucapan Temari. Hatinya terasa perih ketika mendengar bahwa Gaara begitu menyukai gadis yang ada di depannya kini.

"Temari-_nee_, aku mohon jangan katakan apapun padanya." Matsuri mencengkeram tangan Temari.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Matsuri."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menghentikan niatmu dan berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padanya." Matsuri semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada tangan Temari.

"Sekalipun kau mencegahku, aku akan tetap mengatakannya jadi lepaskan tanganku, Matsuri."

"Tidak. Tidak akan."

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya. Temari-_nee_ tidak ingin mendengarmu." Ino mencoba melepas genggaman Matsuri pada Temari.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Jadi jangan ikut campur urusan kami." Bentak Matsuri pada Ino.

"Jangan membentak sahabatku, Matsuri. Kau tidak berhak melakukannya." Temari mengibaskan tangannya yang dipegang Matsuri dan berhasil terlepas dari genggaman gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Ayo Ino, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, Temari-nee." Entah disengaja atau tidak Matsuri mendorong tubuh Temari yang hendak menyeberang jalan membuat gadis Sabaku itu terhempas di jalanan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Di saat yang bersamaan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju menghantam tubuh Temari.

"Temari-_nee_" Ino menjerit ketika mobil itu melempar tubuh Temari hingga beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dirinya segera berlari menghampiri tempat tubuh Temari tergeletak. Air matanya terurai melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Gadis pirang itu berteriak histeris memeluk sosok tak berdaya itu.

"Seseorang tolong panggil ambulans." Teriak Ino pada orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka. Matsuri yang ada di lokasi kejadian itu hanya terdiam dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, menatap sosok yang dipeluk Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah ambulans datang dan membawa tubuh Temari diikuti oleh Ino dan Matsuri.

********/********

Ino kini berada di depan UGD rumah sakit Konoha. Matanya masih saja mengeluarkan liquid bening dan bibirnya tampak terus melafalkan doa. Matanya menatap tajam gadis berambut cokelat yang berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Temari-_nee_? Kenapa kau mendorongnya?" Lisan Ino berucap dengan nada tinggi. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Matsuri menyiratkan kebencian pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mendorongnya." Ucap gadis itu mengelak.

"Aku melihatnya. Kau melakukannya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya ini semua adalah salahmu." Tangis Ino pecah bercampur dengan amarah.

"Matsuri, apa yang terjadi pada Temari-_nee_?" Sebuah suara menelusup gendhang telinga Ino membuat Ino menoleh. Gaara, pemilik suara itu setengah berlari menghampiri gadis berambut cokelat itu. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri Sai bersama Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun" gadis itu memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya membuat tubuh Ino membeku.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ak..ku.. – "

"Senpai," suara Ino menginterupsi. Dirinya kini sudah berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Ino." Gaara yang baru menyadari keberadaan Ino kini beralih menatap Ino. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kejadiannya terlalu tiba-tiba. Tubuh Temari-nee terdorong hingga jatuh dan disaat bersamaan sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhnya." Jelas Ino di di tengah isakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada gadis di depanmu karena dia yang melakukannya." Ino menatap tajam Matsuri.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin aku yang kebetulan berada disana dituduh mendorong Temari-_nee_. Gaara, kau tau kan aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya." Air mata keluar di kedua mata gadis itu.

"Tapi kau melakukannya. Aku tahu kau marah pada Temari-_nee_ dan kau mendorongnya." Ujar Ino dengan nada tinggi. Ino geram karena gadis di depannya itu berbohong.

"Jaga omonganmu." Gadis itu berteriak berusaha menyangkal.

"Kau – "

"Ino berhenti menuduh Matsuri yang bukan-bukan." Gaara menatap tajam Ino.

"Tapi, _senpai_. Dia yang melakukannya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Ino. Matsuri tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya padanya, _senpai_? Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Karena dia kekasihku. Aku lebih percaya padanya dibandingkan kau yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Ino tercekat mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"Tapi senpai – " Ino berusaha menjelaskan tapi ucapannya terpotong.

"Cukup, Ino. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Apa begini caramu memperoleh simpati orang lain? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Sikapmu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Aku sudah muak dengan perilakumu selama ini. Mulai sekarang berhentilah mendekatiku dan hilanglah dari pandanganku."

**Flashback off**

"Jadi akhirnya sekarang dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ino hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Temari-_nee_ dan dia telah memberitahuku semuanya."

"Lantas tindakan apa yang akan kau ambil setelah ini?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa tidak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun dia sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

"Apapun tindakan yang akan kau ambil, jika itu memang membuatmu lebih baik, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Ino."

"_Arigatou_, Naru-_chan_." Ino kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Hush, jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu, kau terlihat jelek dengan mata sembab seperti itu." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Ino yang masih menangis.

"Hiks, jangan meledekku, Naru-chan." Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan, membuat Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku lebih senang melihat Ino yang ceria dan galak."

"Kau memujiku atau menghinaku, _sih_." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha.. kau itu lucu sekali kalau sedang ngambek Ino." Naruto mencubit pipi Ino gemas yang segera ditepis oleh Ino. "Kalo begitu, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Aku tidak mau lagi mendapat 'hadiah' dari orochimaru-_sensei _karena terlambat."

"ehm." Ino sedikit menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

********/********

Naruto terus menggerutu semenjak Ino dan Sakura yang notabene ketua dan wakil ketua kelasnya diminta menemui Kurenai – _sensei_, wali kelas mereka untuk membahas masalah kunjungan _study tour_ yang akan dilakukan kelas mereka bulan depan. Alasan sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya kesal adalah karena hal itu membuat Naruto harus menghabiskan istirahatnya tanpa mereka. Bahkan Tenten dan Hinata pun memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di perpustakaan karena tugas yang diberikan Ibiki-_sensei_. Gadis itu kini berada di atap sekolah dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Bento yang ada di pangkuannya pun sama sekali belum masuk ke dalam mulutnya walau hanya satu suap.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _dobe_. Kau sudah cukup jelek tanpa wajah cemberutmu itu." Naruto sedikit terlonjak ketika mengetahui ada Sasuke yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Berhenti membuat gara-gara denganku, _teme_ _senpai_. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bertengkar denganmu. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini, _sih_?"

"Tidak ada larangan bagiku untuk kesini, bukan?"

"Terserah katamu." Naruto mendengus.

"Kau tidak memakan bentomu?"

"Kau mencoba untuk peduli?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil alih sumpit ditangan Naruto dan kemudian menyuapkan sushi yang Naruto bawa ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hey, itu milikku, _senpai_. Kenapa kau memakannya?"

"Aku lapar, dobe."

"Itu bukan urusanku, senpai. Lagipula kenapa kau jadi aneh begini, _sih_? Kalau kau lapar kenapa tidak ke kantin saja."

"Disana terlalu berisik dan aku tidak suka."

"_Tch_. itu bukan alasan."

"Dobe, jadilah kekasihku." pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto hampir tersedak onigiri yang sedang ia makan.

"Kau gila, _senpai_."

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Membutuhkanku untuk mengobati patah hatimu, begitu?" Ujar Naruto Sarkastik.

"Kau berkata seolah kau tahu banyak tentang diriku." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau dugaanku itu memang benar. Kau, menyukai Karin-nee, bukan?" Uzumaki bungsu itu berusaha menutupi kegugupannya karena tatapan Sasuke yang tampak mengintimidasi.

"Sebegitu mudah kah kau mengetahui perasaanku?"

"Hanya dengan sedikit saja mengamati tingkahmu di hadapannya aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau memang menaruh hati pada kakakku."

"Jadi kau memperhatikanku?" Kini Sasuke tampak menyeringai.

"Tidak begitu maksudku, hanya saja – "

"Kau tau, _Dobe_. Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku."

"Kau gila."

"Terserah katamu, _Dobe_." Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan syok.

TBC

sekali lagi, ini chapter cukup ancur... author terlalu susah mendiskripsikan imajinasi author ke dalam kata-kata..

jadilah, terbentuk chapter gaje untuk kesekian kali...

terimakasih untuk semua yang mau membaca chapter ini...


	8. Chapter 8

Hai, Minna..

Author muncul lagi dengan chapter baru dan lagi-lagi terlalu kilat..

chapter ini Author persembahkan untuk para reader yang sudah mau membaca dan juga mereview fanfic abal buatan author ini..

Author berharap chapter ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan terhadap chapter sebelumnya yang sangat tidak memuaskan..

walaupun ini chapter mungkin juga sama kurang memuaskannya, tapi author tetep berharap kalian mau membacanya..

Cukup sekian, Arigatou, sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini... *nunduknunduk*

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 8

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" kulihat sejak kembali ke kelas kau tampak uring-uringan. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran." Sakura mendekati Naruto yang kini sedang memberesi buku-bukunya di meja. Saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kami tidak bersamamu, Naru?" Ino yang duduk di sebelah Naruto menimpali.

Naruto menghela nafas. Gadis berkepang itu masih ragu-ragu untuk bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya. "_Ano_, sebenarnya tadi –"

"_Dobe_." Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan ketiga sahabat itu membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah bersandar pada kusen pintu kelas Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang terselip dalam saku celananya.

"_Senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya–heran.

"Menjemput kekasihku." Jawabnya acuh, membuat Sakura dan Ino membulatkan kedua matanya– terkejut, bahkan beberapa siswa yang masih ada di kelas Naruto pun tampak tercengang. Hal ini kontan menimbulkan bisik-bisik di antara mereka.

"Ke-kekasih?" suara Ino melengking mencoba memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"_Hn_."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura, Ino, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan. _Jaa_." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dan buru-buru beranjak menghampiri Sasuke untuk menyeret pemuda Uchiha itu pergi.

Ino dan Sakura masih terpatung di tempat mereka. Otak mereka masih mencoba me-_loading_ kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"_Forehead_, apa itu tadi?" Ino membuka suara setelah kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Naruto dan Uchiha-_senpai_–"

"kyaaa! Naruto, kau berhutang cerita pada kami." Teriak mereka serentak.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih, _senpai_. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di kelasku?" Kedua insan berbeda gender itu kini berada di parkiran KHS. Berjalan menuju salah satu mobil yang terparkir disana.

"_Hn_."

"Kau tahu, _Senpai_, ucapanmu tadi bisa membuat semua orang di sana salah paham," Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkahnya membuat naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya menubruk punggung pemuda tersebut. "_Ouch_." Gadis pirang bertubuh kecil itu mengelus kepalanya yang membentur punggung Sasuke.

"Tak akan ada yang salah paham karena kau memang kekasihku, _dobe_." Pemuda berambut raven itu kini sudah berdiri menghadap Naruto.

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri memutuskan, _Teme_ _senpai_." Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kesal. "Sudah kukatakan aku menolakmu."

"Dan sudah kukatakan aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Dobe_."

"Sekalipun kau berkata begitu aku tetap menolakmu."

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Naruto. Menarik tangan gadis itu dan memenjarakan tubuh Naruto di antara tubuh dan mobil miliknya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan disisi kanan dan kiri gadis Uzumaki itu. "Kau berani menolakku, _dobe_?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa aku harus takut? Kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku dan seenaknya sendiri menjadikanku kekasihmu. Lagipula kita tidak saling suka." mata dibalik kacamata tebalnya itu menatap onyx tajam di depannya.

"Begitu?"

"Te-tentu saja, mana mungkin kita menjalin hubungan tanpa ada rasa cinta sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah mencintaiku dari sekarang." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto.

"A-apa maksudnya? Kau tidak bisa mengatur perasaanku semaumu. Memangnya semudah itu jatuh cinta." Suaranya meninggi satu oktaf.

"Jika orang itu adalah aku, maka akan mudah bagimu, _Dobe_."

"_Tch_. Percaya diri sekali." Naruto mendecih sebal.

"_Hn_. tentu saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Bukankah kau menyukai Karin-_nee_?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan perasaanku."

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau perasaanku sampai bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan membuat Sasuke menyeringai

"Ucapanmu seolah yakin bahwa aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta, _Dobe_."

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak adil kalau kau memintaku untuk menyukaimu sedang kau sendiri tidak melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Kupikir kau akan menolakku, Dobe."

"Aku memang melakukannya."

"Tapi ucapan tadi tidak menggambarkan kalau kau menolakku. Justru kau seperti menginginkannya."

"tidak..tidak.. bukan begitu.. akku..akku – " Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia merutuki dirinya karena lisannya seolah menyetujui permintaan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sudahlah, _dobe_. Aku sudah tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi. Masuk! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto yang salah tingkah segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke meluncur meninggalkan KHS. Mobil sport merah itu kini melaju di jalanan kota Konoha dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Susana dalam mobil tampak hening. Sasuke sesekali melirik dengan ekor matanya, gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Naruto tampak membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dari sekolah untuk sampai ke kediaman Uzumaki. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di halaman rumah Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, telah mengantarku pulang, _senpai_." Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobil Sasuke ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan.

"Kau tidak memberi salam perpisahan pada kekasihmu, _dobe_?"

"Apa maksudnya? " Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tanpa diduga pemuda tersebut mendaratkan ciuman di kening gadis berkacamata itu membuat wajah gadis itu seketika berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sampai jumpa, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke yang kembali memposisikan dirinya di balik kemudi dan membuang muka keluar jendela.

"_Eh_, iya. Hati-hati di jalan, _senpai_." Naruto segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap mobil Sasuke yang sudah berlalu. Dia meraba keningnya yang baru saja dicium Pemuda Uchiha itu membuat wajahnya mendadak terasa hangat. "Orang itu semakin gila saja." Ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

********/********

Malamnya, kamar Naruto tidak setenang hari-hari biasa. Malam ini adalah malam minggu dan seperti kesepakatan yang telah dibuat Naruto dan teman-temannya kalau mereka akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan menginap ditempatnya.

Karena ranjang Naruto yang tidak akan muat untuk lima orang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk memakai futon di kamar Naruto. Mereka kini tampak duduk melingkar di masing-masing futon mereka.

"Jadi, malam ini, kau harus menjelaskan pada kami ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Uchiha-_senpai_, Naru." Ino mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ino benar, kau tahu Naru. Aku hampir saja mati tersedak saat tiba-tiba Sakura menghubungiku dan menceritakan kejadian antara kau dan Uchiha-_senpai_ tadi siang." Tenten tampak sangat antusias.

"Ak-ku juga terkejut saat Ino menghubungiku." Hinata yang kini bergabung dengan mereka pun ikut menimpali.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan jelaskan pada kalian." Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku memang menjalin hubungan dengannya." Uzumaki bungsu itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk diam ketika melihat Sakura hendak bersuara. "tapi itu semua karena dia yang memaksaku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura yang tidak tahan untuk tidak bicara pun akhirnya menyela cerita Naruto.

"Iya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu alasannya memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Mungkin saja karena dia menyukaimu, Naru-_chan_." Hinata mencoba beragumen.

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata." Timpal Ino

"Itu tidak mungkin." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

'_karena si Teme itu sebenarnya menyukai Karin-nee.'_ Naruto hanya berujar dalam hati. Dirinya tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaan Sasuke pada teman-temannya. Walau bagaimanapun itu adalah urusan pribadi pemuda itu.

"Jadi Naru-_chan_, kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau Uchiha-_senpai_ tidak menyukaimu?" Pertanyaan Tenten membangunkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"_Yah_, aku hanya berpikir seperti itu. Mana mungkin kan dia menyukaiku."

"Kalau kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Perasaan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?" tambah tenten kemudian.

"Sudah kulakukan tapi dia tetap saja memaksaku. Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. Kenapa ada orang seegois itu."

"Tapi, walau begitu, kau beruntung, Naru-_chan_. Setidaknya Uchiha-_senpai_ yang memintamu menjadi kekasihnya. Kita semua tahu kalau dia itu tampan bahkan dia sangat populer. Aku sungguh iri padamu, Naru-_chan_." Sakura tampak berbinar-binar sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus hati-hati, Naru. Jangan sampai Uchiha-_senpai_ menyakitimu."

"Ino benar, Naruto." tambah Hinata.

"Kalau saja _senpai_ itu sampai menyakitimu, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan memberinya perhitungan." Tenten memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti akan berhati-hati padanya."

"Oh iya, daripada itu, aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. Lebih-lebih padamu, Hinata."

Tenten menatap Hinata dengan wajah serius membuat gadis bersurai indigo di depannya gugup.

"Me-memangnya ap-pa yang ingin k-kau sampaikan, Tenten?" Sifat gugupnya membuat gadis itu gagap. Ino, Naruto dan Sakura hanya diam menunggu Tenten membuka suara.

"Aku sudah tau kalau kau ternyata adalah adik dari Hyuga- _senpai_. Padahal saat perkenalan kelas dulu kau bilang kalau kalian hanya saudara jauh."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja mereka sangat mirip." Celetuk Sakura.

"Iy-ya, d-dia me-memang _niisan-_ku."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus berbohong?" Kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"_Gomen_, ak-ku t-tidak ber-maksud mem-bohongi ka-kalian."

"Kau pasti punya alasan mengapa kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Hyuga-_senpai_ kan, Hinata?" Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau jelaskan alasanmu?" Tenten meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mendekatiku karena Neji-_nii_. Selama ini, orang-orang ingin berteman denganku hanya karena aku adalah adik dari Hyuga Neji. Aku ingin mereka berteman denganku karena diriku, bukan karena _nii-san_ku atau keluargaku." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar tak segagap tadi.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi percayalah, tidak semua orang mendekatimu hanya karena _niisan_ atau keluargamu. Buktinya aku, Ino, Sakura dan Naruto mau berteman denganmu tanpa tahu bahwa kau adik dari Hyuga-_senpai_. Kami mau berteman denganmu karena kau memang pantas dijadikan teman."

"Apa yang dikatakan Tenten benar. Kami tulus berteman denganmu, Hinata. Tidak peduli kau adik Hyuga-_senpai_ atau bahkan sama sekali tidak punya hubungan dengannya. Bagi kami, kau adalah kau. Hyuga Hinata sahabat kami yang pendiam, mudah gugup tapi baik hati." Ujar Ino sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

Hinata meraih tangan Ino dan menghamburkan pelukan kearahnya. "_Arigatou_, Ino-chan."

"_hey-hey_, jadi kau hanya akan memeluk Ino-_chan_ saja?" kau tidak ingin memelukku, _hm_?" ujar Sakura yang melihat adegan didepannya.

"Kau peluk aku saja, Sakura." Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kemudian diikuti Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Maka terjadilah aksi peluk-pelukan seperti teletubbies. Dan sepanjang malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan obrolan dan canda tawa.

********/********

Sementara itu, di sudut salah satu kafe berkelas di kota Konoha, sekelempok pemuda tengah menghabiskan malam minggu mereka di sana.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjadikan Naruto kekasihmu?" Pemuda berambut nanas itu bertanya pada temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Hn_."

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis?" timpal seorang pemuda berambut eboni.

"_Hn_."

"Dari sekian banyak gadis di sekolah, kenapa kau justru memilihnya, Suke?" Pemuda lain dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya berujar.

"Itu karena dia berbeda. Bukan begitu, suke?" Pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan HP nya pun berujar.

"_Hn_."

"Ayolah, Gaara. Kita semua di sini tau kalau dia memang berbeda. Penampilannya yang kuno itu sudah cukup membedakannya dengan gadis-gadis lain di sekolah."

"Bukan itu maksud Gaara, Kiba. Bukan penampilannya yang membuatnya berbeda, tapi sikapnya terhadap kita." Neji kini angkat suara.

"_Ah_, aku tahu, maksudmu sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu? Memang _sih_, dari semua gadis yang mengenal kita, hanya dia yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada kita. Apa kacamatanya yang terlalu tebal itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat pesona kita?"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, Kiba. Jadi, apa pendapatmu pada gadis itu, _Otouto_?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Sai. Kau lahir hanya beberapa menit lebih cepat dariku."

"Terserah. Apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku?"

"_Hn_."

"Kami sedang tidak ingin mendengar _trademark_-mu saat ini, Suke." Ucap Kiba kesal.

"Apapun alasanmu menjadikannya kekasih, kuharap kau tidak menyakitinya, Suke." Ujar Shikamaru yang kini masih dalam kesadarannya meski kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam.

"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya.

********/********

Kembali lagi di hari Senin. Itu berarti siswa-siswa KHS juga kembali ke rutinitas sekolah mereka. Pagi ini sekolah tampak heboh. Pasalnya, desas desus hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru KHS. Ada yang berbisik-bisik bahkan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mereka secara terang-terangan pada Naruto saat dirinya melewati koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Sepertinya kau mendadak menjadi populer, Naruto." Ujar Shino yang baru saja masuk kelas bersama Chouji. Naruto kini tampak merebahkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Setelah ini pasti ketenanganmu di sekolah ini akan terusik." Chouji menambahkan.

"Kalian benar. Hal ini benar-benar menggangguku."

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalo ternyata kau benar-benar jadian dengan idola sekolah ini."

"Sudah jangan bahas itu, Shino. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kuharap semua baik-baik saja. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati karena setelah ini _fansgirls_ kekasihmu itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam." Shino menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Naruto sebelum kembali ke bangkunya diikuti Chouji.

Naruto mendengus. _Yah_, apa yang dikatakan Shino benar. Pasti _fans-fans_ Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Pikir Naruto. Gadis Uzumaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata belum datang. Dengan langkah gontai, kakinya membawa gadis berambut pirang itu menuju toilet sekolahnya. Dia berniat untuk membasuh mukanya.

"Jadi ini kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" seorang siswi KHS bersama dengan dua orang lainnya tengah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu toilet. Pandangannya mengedar mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kami siapa. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke kami jadi lebih baik kau menjauh darinya." Seorang gadis berambut _tosca_ berujar.

Naruto menghela nafas. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Shino memperingatkannya untuk waspada dan kini dia sudah harus berurusan dengan _fans_ Sasuke.

"Itu hakku untuk dekat dengan siapa saja." Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu diberi pelajaran agar kau lebih sadar diri." Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba dua orang temannya yang lain mencengkeram lengan kanan dan kiri Naruto membuat gadis itu sulit untuk berkutik.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" desis Naruto pada gadis di depannya.

"Kau tau. Harusnya kau tau diri. gadis sepertimu tidak pantas untuk sasuke. Lihat saja penampilanmu. culun dan kuper." Gadis itu melepas kacamata Naruto dan menginjaknya hingga pecah. "Kau, lebih pantas mendapatkan ini." _Plak_! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto membuat pipinya terasa panas.

"_Tch_. Kau hanya iri padaku, bukan. Karena sekeras apapun kau berusaha, nyatanya kau tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, _jalang_." Salah satu dari gadis yang mencengkeramnya menarik kepangan rambut Naruto membuatnya sedikit merintih.

"Kau, berani sekali padaku." _Plak!_ Sebuah tamparan lagi-lagi mendarat di pipi kanan naruto meninggalkan jejak merah disana. "Kau perlu kuberi pelajaran lebih agar bisa lebih hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, gadis murahan." gadis di depannya kini mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari saku jas sekolahnya. Naruto meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. "lep-paskan, aku."

"Kau tak akan semudah itu lepas dari kami." Fuu, gadis yang di hadapan Naruto kini mengarahkan guntingnya ke arah rambut Naruto. _Kres!_ Kepangan rambut Naruto jatuh di atas lantai menyisakan rambut sebatas bahu yang kini terurai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku." Naruto tampak menggeram marah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditendangnya gadis dihadapannya membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan pada bagian perut.

"Dasar, kau jalang." _Bruk_! Gadis itu kini memukul balik perut Naruto membuat Uzumaki bungsu itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Hey_, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Dua sosok pemuda berdiri di ambang pintu toilet.

"Hyuuga-_san_, Inuzuka-_san_." Ketiga gadis yang menyerang Naruto itu nampak pucat melihat dua sosok di depan mereka.

"Pergi dari sini dan berkemaslah dengan barang-barang kalian. Akan kupastikan mulai besok kalian tidak akan sekolah lagi di sini." Ujar Neji pada ketiga orang itu membuat mereka berkaca-kaca dan kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" Kiba kini memapah tubuh Naruto yang penampilannya acak-acakan.

Naruto mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, sudah menolongku, _senpai_."

"Kiba, sebaiknya kau antar Naruto pulang. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada pihak sekolah." Pinta Neji pada Kiba.

"Baiklah. Ayo Naruto."

********/********

Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kiba yang sudah mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah sebelum pemuda itu berpamitan untuk segera kembali ke sekolah. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu berjalan memasuki rumah, takut kalau _Kaasan_nya ada dirumah dan mendapati dirinya dengan kondisi seperti saat ini.

"Astaga, Naru-_chan_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Rambutmu kenapa? Dan pipimu juga lebam." Karin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya tampak terkejut ketika melihat adiknya pulang dalam kondisi yang berantakan.

"Aku tak apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? apa seseorang melakukannya padamu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Kau bisa membantuku merapikan rambutku? Aku tidak ingin kalau _Kaasan_ sampai melihatku seperti ini."

"Kau tenang saja. _Kaasan_ sudah pergi ke kantor menemui _bachan _sejak pagi tadi."

"_hufh_, syukurlah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke salon saja?"

"Tidak perlu. Akan memakan waktu lama untuk sampai kesana. Lebih baik kau saja yang melakukannya."

"Tapi aku tidak janji hasilnya akan bagus."

"Aku percaya padamu, _Neechan_. Kau bukannya pernah mengikuti kursus perawatan rambut saat SMP dulu?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu sudah lama sekali."

"Tak apa, aku mengandalkanmu, _neechan_."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar. Aku akan merapikan rambutmu." Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti _neechannya_ ke kamar.

"Bagaimana, Naru. Apakah kau cukup puas dengan hasilnya." Karin membawa Naruto ke depan cermin setelah memotong rambut Naruto yang tadinya sepinggang kini tinggal sebatas bahu.

"Tidak buruk. _Arigatou_, _neechan_."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku di-_bully_." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di ranjang _kingsize_-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua ini gara-gara teme-_senpai_ si pantat ayam itu."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu karena dia yang seenaknya memintaku jadi kekasihnya."

"UAAPPA?" Karin hampir terjungkal dari kursi yang ia duduki ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Kecilkan suaramu, _neechan_. Kau hampir membuatku tuli."

"Aku masih tidak percaya Sasuke melakukannya."

"Aku juga." sahut Naruto asal.

"Kapan dia melakukannya?" Karin semakin antusias.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau tidak ada di rumah saat itu. Bukankah kau sedang asyik berlibur dengan keluarga Sui-_nii_."

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa secepat itu dia jatuh cinta padamu, Naru?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kurasa dia sudah gila."

"hahaha.. iya, dia gila karenamu, Naru."

"_Tck. Urusai_. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di rumah, _neechan?_ Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di sekolah?"

"Sekolah sedang melakukan tes uji coba untuk kelas XII jadi seluruh siswa diliburkan."

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu saat sarapan tadi. Kupikir kau sudah berangkat lebih awal."

Ting..tong.. suara bel rumah terdengar menginterupsi obrolan Uzumaki bersaudara itu. Karin melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30.

"Siapa sih tamu yang berkunjung sepagi ini?"

"Barangkali, Sui-nii."

"Tidak mungkin, dia masih sibuk dengan urusan OSIS di sekolah."

"Kalo begitu lebih baik aku segera membukakan pintunya."

"Tidak usah, aku saja. Kau lebih baik berberes diri dan obati pipimu."

"Baiklah."

Naruto segera ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Rambutnya yang kini panjangnya sebatas bahu itu diikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Siapa yang datang, _Neechan_?" Tanya Naruto yang _refleks_ menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu kamar dibuka.

"Ini aku, _Dobe_."

"_Senpai_." Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan tersengal-sengal.

TBC

hehehe... jadi inilah ending dari chapter kali ini... terkesan ngegantungkah? memang ini author sengaja... *dilempar gentong gaara*

untuk yang mengharap scene narusasu yang banyak, author akan usahakan di chapter depan..

untuk awal-awal author sengaja belum memasukkan adegan mereka terlalu banyak padahal jelas-jelas pemeran utama nya mereka yak.. *author aneh* hehehe

pokoknya terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membacanya dan juga mereview nya... :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hai, minna.. kembali lagi dengan lanjutan fanfic Author..

semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan dan lebih baik lagi..

terima kasih untuk silent readers dan juga readers yang mau mereview..

maaf kalo memang masih gaje dan banyak typo dimana-mana...

Disclamires : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ajalah

Genre : romance, Hurt and comfort (mungkin)

Pairing : Sasu x femnaru, Gaara x Ino, dll

Warning : OOC, straight, typo, gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Because Love is Unpredictable

by Aira Amadisa

Chapter 9

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memastikan bahwa sosok di depannya itu bukan halusinasi. Walau pandangannya tidak terlalu jelas karena ia tidak mengenakan kacamata, Ia masih mengenal betul siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya saat ini. Apa lagi panggilan yang diberikan orang itu padanya memperjelas kalau orang itu adalah 'kekasihnya', Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tampak mengatur nafasnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap Naruto, mengedar dari ujung kaki hingga kepala seolah memastikan gadis uzumaki tersebut baik-baik saja. Penampilan Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda di kedua _onyx_ milik Uchiha bungsu itu. _Sapphire_ naruto yang tak dihalangi kacamata itu bahkan tergambar jelas dalam kedua manik kelamnya. Sesaat, pemuda itu terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _senpai_?" tanya Naruto yang bahkan tidak digubris olehnya. Pemuda dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto, membuat gadis tersebut refleks melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur meja belajar di belakangnya. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa sentimeter di antara mereka. _Onyx_ pemuda itu menatap intens mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto, membuat nafas gadis itu tertahan. Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Pandangan pemuda itu kini beralih ke pipi kanan naruto yang tampak kemerahan.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar mem_bully_mu, _dobe_?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku sedang di toilet dan tiba-tiba mereka datang lalu mem_bully_ku."

"Kau harusnya melawan mereka!" Ujar sasuke tegas dengan aksen datar di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja aku tidak mampu." Naruto mencoba mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol karena tatapan Sasuke yang terkesan menusuk.

"Selain bodoh ternyata kau juga lemah, _Dobe_." Kata-kata tajam itu menelusup ke gendhang telinga gadis uzumaki tersebut membuat wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Kau boleh saja mengatakan aku bodoh karena aku akui, itu benar, tapi jangan katakan kalau aku ini lemah. Aku tidak lemah, _senpai_." Ujar Naruto dingin namun sirat emosi.

"Menangani tiga orang seperti mereka saja kau tidak bisa. Apa namanya kalau bukan lemah?" Ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

"Berhenti mengatakan aku lemah, _senpai_. Kau pikir ini terjadi gara-gara siapa?" Gadis itu menyahut dengan aksen nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tak akan seperti ini jika saja kau bisa melawan mereka. Jangan limpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain, _Dobe_." Pemuda itu pun merespon dengan nada yang sama.

"Jadi menurutmu disini aku yang salah?"

"Tentu saja kau salah. Kau bahkan salah besar karena membiarkan dirimu di_bully_. Jangan jadi gadis manja yang hanya mengandalkan pertolongan orang lain, _dobe_. Kau hanya akan menjadi orang yang merepotkan."

"Aku bukan gadis manja seperti yang kau bilang, _Senpai Teme_. Aku tidak pernah mengandalkan orang lain untuk menolongku apalagi orang itu adalah kau. Kau bahkan tidak menolongku saat mereka mem_bully_ku. Dan sekarang kau datang kesini, marah-marah padaku dan mengatakan kalau aku ini merepotkan. Jika kau menganggapku merepotkan hanya karena membuatmu datang ke sini, lebih baik kau pergi. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan keberadaanmu di sini, _senpai_. Dan satu lagi. Harusnya kau instropeksi diri. Kau itu angkuh, egois dan semaumu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mementingkan perasaan orang lain. Kau! Hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Diam, _Dobe_." Sasuke tampak geram. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus diam? Kau tidak terima aku mengatakan hal ini. Kau marah, _hah_?" Emosi Naruto semakin memuncak.

"Diam atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membungkam mulutmu."

"Kau mengancamku, _senpai_. Lakukan saja! Aku sama sekali tidak takut."

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya meraup bibir mungil gadis itu dengan kasar, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk gadis itu sedang tangan kanannya menekan punggung sang gadis. Ciuman pemuda berambut raven itu sarat dengan emosi. Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun semakin dia berusaha, pemuda itu justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya setelah pasukan oksigen diantara mereka menipis. Tubuhnya perlahan menjauh dari Naruto. Pemuda itu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Ia memandang uzumaki bungsu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau, benar-benar keterlaluan, _senpai. Hiks_." Gadis itu terisak.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melakukannya, _dobe_." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan kamar Naruto setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar itu secara keras.

Karin dan Sai ada di ruang tamu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan wajah kusutnya. Hal itu membuat kedua orang berbeda gender itu saling pandang. Karin menatap Sai seolah bertanya 'kenapa dia' dan Sai hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah bertemu Naru, Suke? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Karin mulai bertanya.

"_Hn_. Sai, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat saudara kembarnya disana.

"Menyusulmu."

"Kalo begitu kita pulang," Ujar Sasuke yang langsung keluar menuju mobil yang dibawa Sai. Dia bahkan tidak berpamitan dengan gadis berkacamata yang berdiri di samping saudara kembarnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Karin yang heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang kelewat acuh.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara mereka. Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu, Karin. Sampaikan salamku untuk Adikmu."

Sai masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah berpamitan dengan Karin dan duduk dibalik kemudi. Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sai yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"_Hn_."

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Suke. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Gadis bodoh itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang bersandar pada jendela mobil Sai. Pandangannya mengedar ke arah luar jendela. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan saudara kembarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau saja dia bisa melawan, gadis-gadis sialan itu tidak mungkin mem_bully_nya. Dia begitu lemah dan kenapa dia harus marah ketika aku mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dia bahkan berani mengataiku."

"Kau terlalu khawatir padanya, Suke."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai yang masih terfokus pada kemudinya.

"Ayolah, Suke. Sikapmu yang uring-uringan itu karena kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya bukan? Kau bahkan berlari dari sekolah hanya untuk menemui gadismu itu. Aku bahkan heran kenapa kau bisa secepat itu sampai ke tempat Naruto hanya dengan berlari."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Walau bagaimanapun ini semua adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Tanggung jawab?"

"Iya, Dia di_bully_ karena aku. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto."

"Kau yakin hanya sekedar tanggungjawab? Kupikir kau mengkhawatirkannya karena kau peduli."

"_Hn_."

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Suke."

"_Hn._" Jawaban Sasuke menutup obrolan di antara mereka.

Sementara itu, Karin kini berada di kamar Naruto, mencoba meminta penjelasan pada adik bungsunya. "Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Kulihat tadi Sasuke keluar dari kamarmu dengan tampang kusut." Karin berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Neechan_." Naruto menjawab malas pertanyaan Karin. Ia masih saja sembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya sejak Karin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mana mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa kalau sikap kalian jadi aneh begini." Karin yang sudah tidak tahan pun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Gadis berkacamata itu kini memaksa adiknya untuk duduk menghadapnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_, _neechan_?"

"Kau menangis, Naru?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah jelas-jelas matamu sembab dan hidungmu memerah, masih saja kau mengelak. Apa kalian bertengkar? Tunggu, kenapa bibirmu bengkak?"

"Dia menyebalkan, _Neechan_." Naruto pun akhirnya berujar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia bilang aku ini lemah dan menyalahkanku karena tidak bisa melawan orang-orang yang mem_bully_ku dan dia juga mengatakan kalo aku merepotkan. Dia juga seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku. _Hiks_."

Karin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan adiknya. "Jadi tadi dia menciummu? Pantas saja bibirmu seperti itu."

"Jangan meledekku."

"Baiklah. Kupikir dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya khawatir padamu, Naru."

"Tidak mungkin. Kalo dia khawatir dia seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu." Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Dengar, Naru. Yang kita bicarakan disini itu Sasuke. Kau tau kan dia itu pemuda minim ekspresi. Jadi kupikir dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan kekhawatirannya." Karin menjelaskan.

"Kau bercanda, _neechan_. Pemuda egois seperti dia mana mungkin mengkhawatirkanku."

"Terserah kau saja, Naru. Percaya atau tidak, kurasa dia benar-benar peduli padamu." Karin beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. Akan kubangunkan saat makan siang nanti." Karin berlalu dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap pintu kamarnya yang menelan sosok Karin. Ia memikirkan kembali kata-kata _oneechan_nya. "apa benar seperti itu? _Hiks_, tapi kenapa kelakuannya mengesalkan? " Ujarnya lirih entah pada siapa. Gadis itu kembali merebahkan badannya sambil memeluk guling, berniat untuk memejamkan mata.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata sepakat untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Mereka kini sudah berada di kamar Naruto yang disambut wajah kesal gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Naru-_chan_. Kedatangan kami disini itu karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi kau justru ngomel-ngomel pada kami." Ino berdiri di samping pintu kamar Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sungguh berterimakasih karena kalian mengkhawatirkanku tapi kedatangan kalian saat ini sama sekali tidak tepat." Naruto yang kini bersandar pada sandaran kasurnya menggerutu kesal.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan tidur siangmu daripada teman-temanmu?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Sudahlah, Naru, Ino, kalian tidak perlu berdebat lagi. Kami kesini ingin melihat keadaanmu, Naru-_chan_. Kami benar-benar khawatir." ujar Tenten yang duduk di kursi belajar yang ada disana.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku senang kalian kesini. kalian begitu peduli padaku, _Arigatou_."

"Tak apa, jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, Naru?" tanya Ino dengan suara melembut.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. aku tak apa."

"Tapi pipimu sedikit memar." Sahut Sakura yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Dan juga bibirmu sedikit bengkak." Hinata dengan polosnya berujar membuat Ketiga temannya yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah bibirnya. Hal ini kontan membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa itu bukan ulah gadis yang mem_bully_ dirinya tapi ulah _senpai teme_-nya.

"Hinata benar. Apa yang mereka perbuat hingga bibirmu pun ikut bengkak?"

"Sebenarnya ini hanya terbentur pintu toilet." Keempat gadis di depannya tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Begitu? Lalu, Apa rambutmu itu juga karena ulah mereka?"

"Benar. Beruntung mereka tidak memotongnya terlalu pendek. " Jawab Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Tapi, kau jadi terlihat cantik dengan penampilanmu kali ini, Naru-_chan_?"

"Ino, benar. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali ini melihatmu tanpa kacamata. Matamu benar-benar indah, _Naru-chan_." Seru Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kalian membuatku malu saja." Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi kami setuju dengan Ino dan Hinata, bukan begitu, Tenten."

"Benar. Selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu dibalik penampilan kupermu, tapi penampilanmu kali ini benar-benar membuatmu tambah lebih manis." Goda Tenten pada sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menggodaku. Kalian jangan membuatku besar kepala." Naruto yang semakin salah tingkah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal yang ada dipangkuannya.

"_Oh_ iya. Kudengar hari ini mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Secepat itukah?" Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"_Hm_, Neji-_nii_ yang mengurus semuanya."

"Kupikir dia hanya menggertak, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar melakukannya."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke _senpai_ bahkan marah besar pada mereka saat dia tahu mereka mem_bully_mu. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan saat itu. Aku saja sampai merinding melihatnya." Ujar Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia sampai menghajar mereka?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Padahal aku berharap Uchiha- _senpai_ melakukannya tapi ternyata dia tidak sekejam itu. Dia hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada ketiga nenek lampir itu."

"Kalau saja Hyuga-_senpai_ tidak menahanku, aku pasti sudah membuat mereka babak belur seperti keinginanmu, Sakura." Tenten menimpali.

"Kau benar, Tenten. aku pasti akan menertawakan mereka jika kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Kau tahu, Naru. Kau beruntung mempunyai kekasih yang begitu peduli padamu. Kurasa _Uchiha-senpai_ benar-benar menyukaimu." Ino kini sudah duduk di sisi kanan kasur Naruto.

"Begitukah?" Naruto tersenyum samar. _'Andai saja kalian tahu perasaan Sasuke-senpai yang sesungguhnya.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Kami harus segera pulang. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini."

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku dan Hinata ingin mencari peralatan untuk tugas seni lukis besok."

"Aku harus segera kembali ke toko. Ayane-_san_ hari ini tidak bisa menjaga toko sampai malam, jadi aku harus menggantikannya."

"Kalau kau, Sakura?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura yang belum memberinya alasan.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya minus Sakura.

"Nanti saja akan kuberi tahu." Jawaban Sakura kontan menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak masing-masing sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pamit, Naruto. _Jaa ne_."

"Oh iya, tadi karin-nee berpesan padamu untuk makan siang. Dia sedang pergi karena ada urusan." Ujar Ino berbalik dan kemudian keluar kamar Naruto.

Pagi ini, naruto tampak terkejut melihat seragam sekolah yang biasa dipakainya sudah berubah ukuran. Bukan lagi seragam sekolah dengan ukuran yang agak kebesaran, tapi seragam sekolah yang ukurannya pas di tubuh Naruto meskipun tidak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya secara jelas. Bahkan rok yang panjang awlnya 15 cm dibawah lutut kini menjadi sedikit di atas lutut.

"KARIN-NEE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SERAGAMKU?" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Karin yang letak kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Naruto pun segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Berisik, bodoh. Jangan membuat kegaduhan sepagi ini!"

"Kau apakan seragamku. Kenapa jadi mengecil seperti ini?" Naruto memperlihatkan seragam yang sudah menempel di badannya.

"Aku hanya membuat seragammu terlihat layak dipakai saja, Naru."

"Selama ini seragamku sudah layak pakai, _Neechan_."

"Seragam seperti karung itu mana layak pakai."

"Setidaknya aku nyaman memakainya."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Seragammu yang sekarang itu jauh lebih baik, tidak kekecilan dan juga tidak kebesaran. Lihat. Pas sekali di badanmu dan tetap terlihat sopan, Naru."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin bohong padamu soal penampilan."

"Yah..yah.. terserah katamu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, mana kacamata yang aku minta untuk diperbaiki."

"Kacamatamu yang dulu terlalu kuno dan sudah sulit untuk diperbaiki, jadi aku membelikanmu kacamata baru. Ini." Karin memberikan kacamata yang ternyata sudah diletakkan di meja belajar Naruto sejak tadi malam.

Naruto memakai kacamata baru miliknya yang terlihat lebih _stylish_ tersebut. Kacamata dengan lensa tipis berbentuk persegi dan frame penuh membingkai kedua _shappire_nya yang masih dapat terlihat jelas meski ia mengenakan kacamata. "Apakah terlihat aneh?"

"Sempurna. Kau terlihat cantik, Naru."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Bergegaslah sarapan dan segera berangkat."

"_Hm_. ngomong-ngomong, apa semalam _Kaasan_ tidak pulang?"

"_Kaasan_ sedang di Otto saat ini. Ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Sejak kondisi _Bachan_ kurang membaik, _kaasan_ jadi lebih sibuk."

"Begitu."

Naruto berangkat ke sekolah setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia berangkat bersama Karin yang hari ini memilih membawa mobil kesayangannya. Meskipun mereka tidak satu sekolah tapi arah keduanya sama dan sekolah Naruto lebih dekat dari rumah dibanding dengan sekolah Karin.

"Terimakasih, Karin-_nee_. Aku masuk dulu. Kau hati-hati dijalan."

"_Hm_. Selamat menjalani hari barumu di sekolah, _imouto_." Ujar Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin-_nee_?"

"Sudah. Masuklah segera. Aku tidak mau sampai terlambat karena terlalu lama disini."

"Baiklah..baiklah.." Naruto turun dari mobil kakaknya dan segera bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan disaat yang bersamaan dari arah parkiran Sasuke dan teman-temannya tengah berjalan mengarah ke jalan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau anak baru?" tanya Kiba ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat seseorang diantara mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Inuzuka-senpai."

"Kau mengenalku?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sedang amnesia, _senpai._"

"Tunggu, aku seperti tidak asing denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah saling mengenal bahkan kau sudah sangat sering meledekku."

"Kau Naruto?" Neji yang berada tepat dibelakang Kiba menginterupsi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk membuat semua yang ada disana tercengang. Bahkan sasuke yang sedari tadi bersikap acuh pun kini menatap tajam gadis di depannya. Dia benar-benar merasa kecologan karena tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah 'kekasih'nya. Sikapnya yang terlalu acuhlah yang membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah Naruto.

"Maaf, _senpai_. Aku harus segera ke kelas. Permisi." Naruto buru-buru meninggalkan keenam pemuda yang masih terpaku itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia itu, Naruto. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi secantik itu."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau dia memang manis." Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia berubah?" untuk pertama kali Gaara ikut membuka suara.

"Mungkin karena insiden kemarin." jawab Sai.

"Apa kau juga tidak menyadari kalau dia itu Naruto, Suke?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya yang kemudian langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu memberi jawaban ambigu." Celetuk Kiba yang kemudian melanjutkan jalannya diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto tampak canggung ketika mendapati beberapa pasang mata tengah menatapnya saat ia melewati koridor sekolahnya. Ia seperti mengalami _de javu_. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada yang meledeknya seperti kemarin. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya berharap untuk segera sampai di kelasnya.

"_Hufh_, akhirnya sampai juga." Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika sampai di kelasnya. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dia menyadari semua teman sekelasnya mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya. Bahkan beberapa anak laki-laki yang ada disana tampak bersemu merah.

"Kau anak baru?" tanya Chouji membuat Naruto lagi-lagi merasakan _de javu_.

"Naru-_chan_." Sapa Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja datang dibelakangnya kontan membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas terkejut

"Kau kenapa, Chouji?" tanya Ino yang melihat sikap aneh teman sekelasnya itu.

"Dia Naruto?" Tanya Chouji dengan aksen terkejut.

"Iya, Ini aku, Chouji. Kenapa semua orang hari ini aneh sekali sih? Mereka seolah tidak mengenaliku saja. " Gerutu Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naru-_chan_. Kau terlihat berbeda jadi wajar saja kalau mereka tidak mengenalimu." Jelas Sakura.

"Ini semua gara-gara Karin-_nee_ yang seenaknya merubah seragam dan kacamataku."

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padanya. Karena berkat dirinya kau jadi terlihat memukau."

"Ucapanmu berlebihan, Ino." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya diikuti Ino dan Sakura.

Istirahat kali ini Naruto berniat untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas perkataannya kemarin. Semalaman ia memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimanapun, ucapannya pada Sasuke kemarin cukup kasar. Mungkin kata _oneechan-_nya benar bahwa pemuda itu tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkannya. Ditambah cerita sahabat-sahabatnya yang memberitahukan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada gadis-gadis yang menindasnya kemari. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan pemuda itu melakukannya.

Gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu kini sudah berada di depan kelas Sasuke setelah ia meminta sahabat-sahabatnya untuk lebih dahulu ke kantin. Lagi-lagi beberapa pasang mata menatap gadis itu sambil berbisik-bisik. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Matanya mengedar berusaha menemukan sosok yang dia cari. _Sapphire-_nya menangkap sosok yang dicari tengah duduk di bangku pojok kelas bersama teman-temannya. Pemuda itu tampak mendengarkan lagu dari Iphonenya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Naruto, Ada perlu apa?" Neji yang menyadari keberadaannya segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"_Hm_, Hyuga-_senpai_. Aku mencari Sasuke-_senpai_."

"Tunggu."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya. Dilihatnya Gaara sedang menatap mereka. Seolah tahu maksud Neji, pemuda Sabaku itu menyenggol tubuh Sasuke di sebelahnyamembuat pemuda Uchiha itu membuka mata. Dengan mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap dua orang yang kini berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya dengan datar sementara Neji kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Bisa kita bicara, _senpai?_"

"_Hn_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di atap sekolah?" Tanya Naruto seolah mengerti kalau jawaban pemuda itu adalah iya.

"_Hn_." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_ begitu mereka sampai di atap sekolah.

Naruto masih belum membuka suara. Kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap pemuda di depannya. "Ehm, akku..akku ingin minta maaf, _senpai_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk perkataanku kemarin. Aku pikir ucapanku kemarin terlalu kasar. Tapi aku mengatakannya karena aku kesal padamu. Bagaimanapun kau juga keterluan karena mengatakanku lemah." Naruto sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah ciuman mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ini mau minta maaf atau menyalahkanku?"

"Ttentu saja aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu walaupun sebenarnya kau juga salah. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"_Hn_."

"Jadi?"

"_Hn_"

"_Senpai_, jangan membuatku kesal." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat sasuke mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Dobe."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"_Arigatou_, _Senpai_." Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga minta maaf, _Dobe_."

"Jadi sekarang kita berdamai." Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke hanya memandang dingin ke arah Naruto.

"Tautkan jari kelingkingmu, _senpai_. Seperti ini." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking pemuda itu.

"_Tcih_. Kenak-kanakan. Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi, _Dobe_."

"Biar saja."

"Aku punya cara lain yang lebih baik daripada menautkan jari yang terkesan konyol itu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini." Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Mencium lembut bibir gadis di depannya sekilas. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kau mesum, _senpai_. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Naruto yang _blushing_ meninju lengan Sasuke.

_Ckrek_. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang berbeda gender itu, seseorang tengah mengambil gambar mereka. "Akhirnya kudapatkan gambar mereka." Orang itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

Jadi, inilah ending chapter kali ini... udah biasa kan kalo endingnya ngegantung..

bagaimanapun, author masih amatiran, jadi wajar saja kalo semua terlihat gaje.. hehehe..

terima kasih buat semua yang mau membaca dan mereview chapter ini...

Oh iya, ini balasan atas review chapter lalu..

*faris : sepertinya Naru enggak akan nanggalin kacamatanya, dia cuma ganti kacamata aja kok. mau diganti softlens, narunya engga mau.. :p

*Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu : terimakasih sarannya. ini udah dibanyakin romance sasunarunya, tp ga tw feelnya dpt enggak..

*lyanapuspita : genre hurt/comfort soalnya ada moment'' mereka yang menyedihkan *mungkin*, tapi bukan berarti narusasu ga bakalan bersatu, mereka tetep bersatu kok..

*Yamashita Runa : runa kenapa deg-degan? iya, ini udah dilanjut.

*Keira Natsuka : sifat sasuke yang kayak apa, Keira-san?

*mamitsu27 :Jangan bingung, mami-san. nanti juga bakal tau kok sebenarnya sasuke beneran suka apa enggak.

*yuichi : Iya, Naru dibullynya cma sekali kok, habis itu yang ngebully kan langsung ditendang dari sekolah. hehehe..

*Guest1 : setelah baca chap ini, kira-kira itu berkah atau bencana..?

*hanazawa kay : sepertinya iya.. Kata Ino naru jadi memukau tuh.. :p

*Hyull : gomen, semoga aja kali ini enggak... btw, itu curcol ya? hehehe..

*Axa Alisson Ganger , Akira No Sikhigawa, minyak tanah, Iekhakyu, za hime, Dragon warior, Fujitatsu, BlackRose783, Guest, Darkshadow, diyas, Ara Uchiha : ini udah dilanjut, terimakasih buat semuanya ya.. :D

Sayonara chapter depan... :D


End file.
